A New Breed of Hero
by TheWorkingClassHero
Summary: How could things change if Jaden had new set of Hero's to go along with the Elemental ones he already had. What if Jaden had more than one Duel Spirit? Plus who is the new guy. K to be safe. Please note that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything related to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Sorry for the note, I just wanted to warn you all that this is my first ever Fanfic. I will look at comments, so please tell me how I can make the story better with either content or structure or the writing itself. I want to produce the best work for you ladies and gentlemen who are reading, so your opinion will help me and in the end help you. I will be basing this story on the Anime so some of this will sound familiar, I hope this will not upset you. But there will be my cards that Jaden will be using, as well as original characters; one you will meet this chapter. Once again my apologies for the long note, enjoy and have an amazing day. **

A teenage boy in a dark jacket, with a red golf shirt underneath, was running down the streets of Domino City. Under his breath muttering "I got my disk, my deck, and just a little time; I'm already late for my Duel Academy entrance exams. But hey, I'm not a student they can't throw me into detention yet!"

The boy was sprinting down the street. "Hey. Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry, coming through." That was all he could say while avoiding people in his path.

He was quickly approaching a male who had purple hair from behind. "At your back!" the boy said; causing purple hair to turn around, enabling him to watch as a boy with two-tone brown hair crashed into him.

As the boy feel so did his duel disk and some of his cards. The boy quickly tried to gather his belongings. While doing so the man with purple hair's face was fully shown looking down at the boy. He had multiple layers including long blond crooked and pointed locks of hair at the front; the rest features a set of five large spikes of black. The man saw the boy with the dark jacket; he had brown hair which at the top looked faded into a shade of orange. He also had large brown eyes positioned directly under his bangs.

The man looked at what he was picking up; duel monster cards. "You're a duelist, aren't you?" The man said in a deep voice.

"Yep, I was just on my way to try out for the Academy. Sorry about bumping into you."

"You don't say" The man said while putting his hand to a case around his belt.

The boy was now up with a slight smile. Taking a good look at the man "Hey aren't you…" he was cut off.

"Now, why don't you take this, something just tells me it belongs with you." The man said while holding a card out to the boy.

"Wow. For real?" the boy said looking at the newly acquired card.

As the man stared to walk away saying, all he said in response was "Good luck".

"Hey, wait. Thank you, I will make you proud" said the boy with a bow.

The man gave a slight glance back with a quiet grunt and thumbs up to the boy, as he walked away.

The boy looked back again at the card he was given. On it was what looked like a Kuriboh with tiny wings. The card had a fitting name to the image, Winged Kuriboh. While looking at it he heard a voice "ohhohho". He must be hearing voices; this was the second time that day he had heard a voice, and it was directly after he came into contact with a new card.

This one was more a sound than a voice. But the one earlier, for sure it was trying to talk to him. He remembered what he had heard. He was in his room, tucked into bed when the window opened due to a strong gust of wind and it not being latched properly. Before he got up to close the window another strong gust of wind came and blew a card right onto his desk, right near his cards. Observing what had happened; the boy went over and picked it up, only to hear "Jaden…. Jaden…"

As Jaden snapped back into reality, he realized "The exam! I'm going to be late!"

Jaden started to book it as he put his Winged Kuriboh into his deck holster. "I can't be the next King of Games if I'm late for the games!"

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Dome where the exams were being held; a voice over the PA was sounding.

"May all Academy applicants who have already passed their exam, please make their way to registration; for those of you who failed the exam, better luck next year."

"Yes and have fun at Duel Monsters community college." Said a man is a blue jacket similar to the Obelisk Blue Uniform. Although this one was complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. He has blonde hair that is sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he also wears crescent-shaped earrings.

The PA started up again "Last call for all academy applicants if you haven't checked into your exam please do so now."

While outside a well-dressed man in a suit and black sunglasses was saying "Well ladies, that's it, mark all the no shows, no shows."

"WAIT!" out of nowhere this scream came from "I'm no, no show!" Jaden said this while trying to climb over a railing. "You can count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you." as he was now fully over the railing.

Jaden then sprinted inside the Kaiba Dome. Once inside, Jaden ran over near a smaller boy with light blue hair and glasses which behind them were his grey eyes. There was a duel still going on.

Jaden was able to start watching where a tall boy with black hair and in all white artier had 3200 Life Points, a Vorse Raider in Attack mode (1900 Atk 1200 Def), as well as a facedown card. His opponent was a man in his blue uniform and black sunglasses. He had 1900 Life Points, a Big Shield Gardna (100 Atk 2600 Def) and a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800 Atk 2200 Def) both in Defence mode.

"A trap!" The man in blue said; as the face down on the boy's field was revealed. Ring of Destruction was the card.

"Exactly. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster on the field that is in Attack mode. Then we both take damage equal to that monsters attack points." All while a ring with flames appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck.

Next was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared the Vorse Raider was gone and so was the man in blues Life Points with the boy in white having 1300 to spare.

"Clever move applicant; welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you" The man in white said with a bow.

In the stands a boy in a blue uniform with blue hair and glasses was saying "Wow, that kid was pretty good don't you think Chazz?"

Another boy in the same blue uniform except he had brown hair, two seats down just said "I guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?

The boy in the middle named Chazz, like the others was wearing a blue Academy uniform; he had black hair and black eyes. "He's a punk. We went to duel prep school for the past 3 years we are ready for this lame Academy."

On the other side of the arena Jaden just finished stating that the boy in white tore it up. Making the boy with blue hair respond with "Yeah that was Bastion Misawa it was said he had the highest score of all us applicants."

"Wow I barely passed"

"Yeah me too; by the way my name is Syrus, nice to meet you. I kind of have this thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"Then you're in!" Jaden said while giving Syrus a slap on his back. "I'll be in to as soon as I win my duel"

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet, that was supposed to be the last one."

"What?!"

Meanwhile the man in black suit and shades had come over to the man with a blue jacket with the gold trimmings and ponytail. "Sir, one last applicant has arrived to take his examination Mr. Crowler"

"Did you just call me Mister?" The man in the blue jacket and ponytail questioned.

"Oh sorry I'm new her Mrs." Shades said.

"I will have you know I have a PhD. I have earned the title Doctor. Now for this other matter; tell the truant he will have to come back next year."

"Oh come on Dr. Crowler. We have time for one more duel. He was just a bit late and still deserves his chance." This was voiced by a man sitting next to Crowler.

"LATE IS RUDE! I will have no time for slackers!" Crowler yelled, while having a mini fit. Then there was a beeping sound.

Crowler reached into his pocket to pull out a flip phone. With an angry tone he answered it, "Hello, who may I ask is…"

"It's Sheppard." A deeper voice answered before the whole question was asked.

"Ah. Chancellor"

"I'm calling to make sure everything is running smoothly, don't want anything like last year. Just make sure everyone has a chance."

"Absolutely." Crowler answered as he closed the phone. "We have enough worthless duelists as it is, doesn't he see this. But non the matter, if a duel is what he wants a duel is what he gets." He exclaimed under his breath.

As he arose from his seat Crowler excused himself. "Dr. Crowler, who while be the boys proctor, and which examination deck shall we use?" a man holding out a box with multiple decks within it, started to question.

"Oh. Leave this all to me" Crowler said with a laugh.

Bastion was now working his way up to his seat near Jaden and Syrus. When he looked up he saw Jaden staring at him. "Hey, that was a sweet duel Bastion; looks like you're the second best duelist here." Jaden said with a smirk as Bastion sat down.

Bastion and Syrus were both taken back by this remark. Suddenly the Pa went off "Jaden Yuki, please make your way to the exam field."

"Hey, wish me luck guys." Jaden said while heading down the steps Bastion just came up.

Although Jaden was stopped, "Wait, if I am the second best, who would be the first?"

Jaden turned around pointing a finger at himself, "Yours truly. Dueling is what I'm best at."

As Jaden started to walk down to the field, Bastion was still pondering what he said, until he was interrupted. "Wow he is so confident, I wonder if he is really as good as he says."

"He will need to be look at his opponent." Was the response of Bastion.

Syrus looked down to see Dr. Crowler and Jaden on opposite sides of the field.

"So, boy what is your name?" Crowler asked, while adjusting his duel vest.

"The name is Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

"Well, Jaden I am Dr. Crowler, I am Department Head of Techniques at the Academy."

"Cool! A department head, I had no idea, by the way you dress you look more like a mascot." Jaden said with a smile while scratching his head.

While in the stands, most were taken back by Jaden's comments. By a railing on the far side of an area a boy showed no care to the remarks. He was more focused on the abilities of Jaden.

The boy was tall and wore a dark blue Academy Uniform jacket, different than that of Chazz and his friends; the jacket looked more like the Slifer and Ra jackets. This jacket was undone, revealing a white shirt that had a blue lightning bolt in the middle. He wore jeans a lighter shade than his jacket, with a card holder on the right side. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"So this is the boy that wields your spirit?" the boy asked in a calm, soft voice.

A faded spirit appeared behind him. The spirit had a body suit on which was all grey, it the suit showed off toned arms and chest due to the tightness of the suit. It had dark grey eyes and black hair. The spirits voice was faint "Why yes it is."

"Does he have the skills necessary?" The boy asked

"It is yet to be determined but I believe so. I have a feeling."

The boy responded with a grunt as he watched the examination of Jaden.

"Let's Duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"Here it goes!" Jaden shouted, as he drew a card from his deck.

"I'm going to start off with the Elemental HERO Avian in Defence Mode" A green hero with claws over his hands and wings on his back appeared onto the field as he took a knee. Avian (1000 Atk 1000 Def) "Next I'll throw down a face down and send it over to you Teach. Time for you to get your game on."

"Ah, very good" Crowler said out load. Although under his breath muttering, "Don't tell me what to do. After all with me using my own personal deck instead of those crap test ones I will call all the shoots in this here duel."

Back into a volume people could hear. "I will start off nice an easy. I will start by playing the spell card known as Confiscation. So by paying 1000 life points I get to look at your hand, then I get to send one of the cards in your hand to the grave yard." 4 cards appeared in front of Crowler. "Ah I remember some of these from when I was a rookie; Monster Reborn to the graveyard."

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 3000

Jaden discarded the card as he watched Crowler's next move.

"Next I place two cards face down." Two reverse cards appeared in front of Crowler. "Next I play my Heavy Storm spell card!" All the cards that were in the spell and trap zone were now blown away; Destroying Crowler's two Statue of the Wicked and Jaden's Draining Shield.

"Hey Teach, did you forget you had facedown cards too?" Jaden asked with a smile.

"You can't speak out of turn young one" As smoke started to appear, and from it two to giant golden creatures.

"Whoa. What's happening?!" Syrus exclaimed in shock of the golden monsters.

"The cards Crowler played were Statue of the Wicked, they are traps that when destroyed create two wicked tokens."

"Hey! Crowler must be using his own deck, because there is no way cards that powerful are in any of them test decks." The Obelisk Blue student with blue hair beside Chazz exclaimed.

"Yeah then this is all over no amateur could possibly beat an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other Obelisk voicing his opinion.

"I think I will enjoy watching Crowler, mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. Just wish he did that to every second rate duelist that applied at this Academy." Stated Chazz.

From higher up in the arena a tall girl with golden hair and a white academy uniform and skirt, was with a tall teen with Dark blue hair and a white and blue academy uniform. "I can't believe him, bullying an amateur with his very best cards." She said with a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"You are way too soft Alexis." The teen said with Alexis staring back in confusion "I just hope he brings out that rare monster he has stashed somewhere in that deck of his."

From the field Crowler was calling out to Jaden "Ready for another lesson?"

"Hey you bet, I didn't know learning could be this much fun!"

"Why, yes I am an excellent teacher thank you. But now I sacrifice my tokens to bring out my Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the big machine made up of many gears arose from the ground, the crowd was oohing and awing over the gigantic beast Crowler managed to summon on his first turn. Ancient Gear Golem (Atk 3000 Def 3000).

"There it is Zane! That is Crowler's legendary rare card!" Alexis gasped

"Well now we are going to see what makes this thing so legendary." Zane said is a tone that was cool, and collected.

While across the stands, the boy with the lightning bolt shirt was impressed. 'This will be a nice test to see if he is capable.'

"I hope you're not too scared of my Gear Golem" Crowler said with pride evident in his voice; as the monster fully appeared.

"What are you talking about I've always wanted to take one on!" Jaden said confidently.

This caused everyone observing except the boy with the lightning bolt shirt to express a gasp at what they heard. 'Well he has the bravery and confidence down, now just show me the skill to back it up Jaden.' The boy in the lightning bolt shirt thought while continuing to observe the duel.

"Well then, Golem attack with Mechanized Melee!" The golem brought back his arm before extending it towards Avian. It crushed the hero, but the attack didn't stop there it continued on right through to Jaden. Jaden flinched at the loss of his life points.

Jaden: 2000

Crowler: 3000

"Hey why did Jaden's life points go down? Avian was in Defence Mode." Syrus asked no one in particular.

"Jaden's life points went down, due to the piercing damage special effect of Dr. Crowler's Gear Golem. Whenever the Golem attacks a monster in Defence Mode, the difference between the Attack points and Defence points of the monsters are dealt as damage to the opponent. " Bastion said to clear up the confusion Syrus had on the matter.

"Hahaha. Oh don't feel bad this is the top dueling school in the country. Some people certainly …aren't…cut…out…for…" Crowler slowed down and cut off by the laughter coming from Jaden.

"I really want to come to this school now. You really know your stuff Teach."

'Doesn't he understand?! I will not allow him to pass this exam, and I will especially not allow him to make a mockery of this deck!' He was shacking with rage; which caught the eye of Jaden.

'Look at that, he must really be impressed with me.' Then before reaching for his card to start his turn Jaden heard the sound from before, the one when he received Winged Kuriboh. Jaden then drew his card and looked down to find said Winged Kuriboh.

'Hey it's you' Jaden thought back to what the man he bumped into said 'something just tells me it belongs with you.'

As Jaden read the cards effect, it appeared to give a wink to him. 'I think I should play you then. Yeah defiantly'

"I play Winged Kuriboh in Defence mode and throw one card facedown and end my turn." Winged Kuriboh (300 Atk 200 Def) appeared onto Jaden's side of the field along with the face down.

Crowler started his turn by drawing his card and without even looking at it proceeded right into his Battle Phase. "Now attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!" Just like before the Golem raised its arm before striking its target.

The Kuriboh stood no chance as it couldn't even put up a fight. 'Sorry Winged Kuriboh' Jaden thought to himself as he placed the card into his graveyard.

"Check your equipment your life points didn't change." Crowler said as he turned around believing he had victory.

"Teach my gear is fine, the turn Winged Kuriboh is sent to my graveyard I receive no damage."

"What?!" Crowler exclaimed at the effect of the Kuriboh "Fine, fine looks like that lame monster saved you there."

"Hey! Just cause you beat him doesn't give you any right to call him lame!"

"Oh sorry I forgot how attached you new duelists get to your monsters" Crowler said in a cold tone.

"You should be. You know why? Cause you set off my trap card Hero Signal" Jaden said as his facedown card was revealed; a card that had a picture of black buildings and a beam of light with an H in the middle. The beam shot up out of the card and stopped short of the roof. "Now I can bring out my second Elemental HERO! Burstinatrix!"

A woman with long black hair a gold head piece and a red form fitting body suit appeared onto the field with 1200 Attack points and 800 Defence.

"My turn" Jaden drew the top card from his deck: Skyscraper. "First I'm going to bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive. Then summon him to the field."

As Jaden brought out his Avian; Crowler decided to put in his two cents "Okay, another amateurish mistake, this is good, now will anyone want to tell our friend here what he did wrong…" But again Crowler was cut off by Jaden.

"Actually I wasn't done yet. I know these two by themselves aren't very powerful. But if I form them together that's a different story. And look here I got just the card to unite them; Polymerization! Now join HEROS Avian and Burstinatrix; to Fusion summon." As the two monsters swirled around together a new monster emerged. "There he is my favourite card of them all; My Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

A black, red, and green hero with a dragon's head on his right arm, with a wing on his left side and a long red spiked tails stood in front of Jaden.

"So what you think Teach?"

"I think your dueling very well… for an amateur that is. But next time play something with more attack points then what is already out on the field."

People were confused by this, Jaden doing all this for a weaker monster. This leads to Syrus asking the question "What does he mean?"

"What he means is, Flame Wingman Attack points are no match for his Golems 3000 points. It's a real shame to Wingman's effect could really help Jaden out. Because when Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, that monsters Attack points are deducted right out the opponents' life points." Bastion replied to Syrus.

"Wow that would have been a great way to turn things around" Syrus said sadly.

"Well if your friend is as good as he says he is he might still find a way."

'Did we really seem like friends?' Shocked by how he and Jaden were perceived.

"Well alright now, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a very busy man so are you done yet?" Crowler said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Of course I'm not done yet! I knew Wingman wasn't strong enough to beat your Golem. That's why I have this; Skyscraper." He revealed the field spell to Crowler, before placing it in the field spell zone of his duel disk.

Once activated out of the ground appeared big black skyscrapers. Then when it was fully on the field you could see Flame Wingman on the tallest pointed building looking down on the field.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!"

"Go right ahead this silly little Skyscraper card hasn't lowered my monsters attack strength by a single point."

"Teach you are absolutely right. This Skyscraper hasn't lower your monsters attack strength, what it has done is raised mine by 1000!" As Wingman shot up into the air in front of the Golem his attack strength went from 2100 all the way to 3100.

"Wait! Time out!" Crowler screeched as Wingman was surrounded by flame as he went head first through the Golem.

There was a massive explosion; while everyone observed they were shocked at what Jaden just pulled off. "This can't be! He was my very best card!" Crowler yelled as chunks of the Golem were falling all around him.

"Now thanks to my Flame Wingman's Super Power, your Gear Golems attack points come straight out of your Life Points. Sweet isn't it?"

"No way" Crowler said lightly before the rest of his Golem came crashing down on top of him; dropping his remaining points to zero.

Jaden: 2000 (Winner)

Crowler: 0

"Well that's game. I passed the test huh Teach." Jaden said giving Crowler a small salute with his fingers.

"This is impossible, there is no way this delinquent could defeat me!" Crowler moaned still on the ground from Jaden's attack.

Everyone in the area was in shock by the end result by the duel they just witnessed. "Dumb luck, there was no way Crowler could lose to some slacker" is all Chazz could say.

Meanwhile, Syrus cheered for Jaden's victory. Although Bastion didn't cheer, he was happy to have found some good competition.

While on the other side of the arena, the guy in the lightning bolt shirt was impressed. 'Maybe Jaden is who I was looking for.' A smirk starting to appear on his face 'It's about time. I just hope when a true test comes your way you will be ready for it' He looked down at a card before walking away.

The Spirit from before was now behind Jaden without anyone being able to notice. He knew Jaden had the ability to see monsters like him and the Winged Kuriboh Jaden was looking at right now. Although it was just too early to appear to him yet, there was lots of time before he was truly needed. 'When the time comes that you will need me, I shall be ready.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A week after the entrance exams took place; the new students were being flown in to a remote island. This remote island would be the students' new home away from home for the next 3 years before they graduate. This island is also where Duel Academy was located.

On the flight Syrus and Jaden were sitting beside each other. Both swapped their decks with each other to see what the other had. Jaden noticed very quickly that Syrus used a Roid deck, although fascinated Jaden gave the deck back to Syrus. 'The best way to see a deck is when you're dueling' was all the reason Jaden needed on to why he gave Syrus his deck back so quickly.

Syrus didn't actually look at Jaden's cards right away; Syrus instead was enjoying the view of the water from his window seat. Although just before arriving at the Academy Syrus did take a look at Jaden's deck. Syrus wasn't surprised to see the Elemental HEROs and Winged Kuriboh. But he was taken back at the appearance of one card.

"Hey Jaden, what is with this…" As Syrus looked up he saw that Jaden was sleeping.

Syrus then elbowed Jaden in the gut to get him awake to answer the question he wanted to ask. "Hey!" a groggy Jaden responded.

Syrus started to laugh at Jaden's reaction. "Jaden, this card is way different from your others."

Jaden quickly responded "Yeah, Winged Kuriboh. He may not be a HERO, but I like him. You would…" Jaden was cut off by Syrus.

"I'm not talking about Winged Kuriboh, Jaden…" Syrus started but it was Jaden's turn to cut him off.

"Oh then you mean Wroughtweiler. That effect he has helps a lot." Jaden said scratching his head.

"Again Jaden, no" Syrus said now holding a card up to Jaden so he could see it. "I'm talking about this one."

Jaden had confusion written all over his face. Then it hit him, it was the card that came through his window the night of the entrance exams. Jaden was about to respond when a voice came over speakers.

"Attention kids, if you look outside your windows you will see quite the sight; it's your new home. Now, now I understand you're excited, but don't get to antsy. Now all of you will need to buckle up your seatbelts, and put your seats into the upright position; we are going into land. Next stop is Academy Island."

As soon as this announcement was made almost everyone was looking down on the island they were to call home. Jaden wasn't, he was more worried about getting his cards to safety inside his bag after snatching them back from Syrus.

Syrus was entranced by the view. "Wow" was all he could say to what his eyes were showing him. The Island was way above sea level. It also had a volcano at the back of, with a port for boats near the front west side. At the very front looked to be a body of water that was on the island itself, which had a waterfall connected to it. There was a huge building near the center of the island, Duel Academy. The Academy was surrounded by forest.

After landing all the students, were lead into the school. They went into a room that had seating for over 100 students. At the front of the room it had two doors with Duel Academy logos on it, it also had a stand for the teacher to put their things and give their lesson to the students. Behind the stand was a very large screen.

Once all the students, all now wearing their uniforms, were gathered in the classroom, a projection of a man appeared on the screen at the front of the room. The man was bald, with dark grey eyes, eye brows, and facial hair. He addressed the students' right after appearing onto the screen.

"Good Morning my students and welcome to Duel Academy. I hope your flight was alright. I'm Chancellor Sheppard and I am your Head Master here. You all are here because you are the best and brightest young duelists the world has. Now hurry along to your assigned dorms. You should find them comfortable, of course this depends how you rank." The man said before his image left the screen. Everyone then followed the man's instructions and headed out of the classroom.

While walking out of the Academy Jaden was with Syrus. "Hey, I don't know about you Sy but I'm in the Slifer Red Dorm." Jaden said while pulling out his PDA.

"That's good, because that is the same for me." Syrus said with a smile.

Bastion was coming out of the building too. But Jaden stopped him before he sped head too far. "What's up Bastion, you in red too?"

Bastion at first looked puzzled that Jaden would ask such a stupid question then replied "Let's see here Jaden, Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons I don't think so."

"OH! That is why Sy and I are in Red. It signifies our dorms."

"Please Jaden don't tell me that you just figured this out now."

"Did you take in to count that I could be colour-blind?"

"Uh, no I did not. Are you colour-blind?"

With a chuckle Jaden responded "No but I could have been" as Bastion started to walk off. "Guess we will see you around the dorms."

Bastion turned around "Jaden I don't think that is possible, the Slifer dorm is over there." Bastion was now pointing to a path that leads to the other side of the island.

Jaden and Syrus followed the path to find a small building with a red roof. As the group of two went up the steps to go into their assigned room Syrus started to complain "This isn't a dorm, it is more like an outhouse with a wooden deck attached." But Jaden was quick to show the positive on the new living arrangement "You got to be kidding me Sy, cheek out this view. This place is great." The view was beautiful it was the ocean as far as the eye could see.

But for the room the two were to reside in was a different story in terms of appearance. It may not be the worst room ever made, but it was far from the best. It consisted of a triple bunk bed, a large window, a decent sized deck and a small kitchenette which had a single burner and a sink.

Without thinking Syrus voiced his opinion on the room "Kinda small isn't it." Syrus was obviously not thinking of the reparations of his comment, because Jaden was all over it. "Well Sy you're a small guy, so you and this room fit hand in hand."

"Anyway Sy, I like it. I think this will be nice for our first year here. All it needs is just a little more… light" As Jaden finished his sentence, he opens the curtains to the room. Making a booming voice out of nowhere yell "Hey man they were closed for a reason" This caused Jaden to close the curtain and jump back.

"Oh sorry" Syrus apologized for disturbing whoever was on the top bunk. "Yeah, sorry we didn't see you up there" Jaden added to the apology from Syrus.

"Well can you see me now?" A large teen in a Slifer Red uniform with the colours inverted to show a larger section of white than red started to sit up looking down at the two boys who woke him up. His face, build, and hairstyle resembled that of a koala. The sudden appearance of the teen caused Jaden and Syrus to scream. "Cut it out! Who are you two and why are you in my room?" Anger present in the large teens voice.

"Oh sorry, my name is Jaden Yuki, and this here is Syrus. We are your new roommates." This response caused the large teen to roll over in his bed and growl; leading to Jaden and Syrus looking at each other with confusion.

"You are new, so I'm going to tell you how things work here"

"What things?" Jaden and Syrus replied both at the same time.

"Duh, the colour thing, it is the most important thing. You got three different kinds of students here; Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. Now the Blue students are the highest rank, you get in by grades or by connections. Ra Yellow students are next in rank; they are young students with lots of potential. Then there is us the red wonders."

"Red Wonders? That's a cool name" Syrus repeated what the teen said about their rank.

"Yeah like I wonder how flunkies like us even got this far. Yeah we are bottom of the barrel here. Oh I'm Chumley."

"Hey, Sy lets go around the island; you know get a feel for this place." Jaden said while starting to walk out of the room, Syrus following his lead.

The two were walking down the dirt path that leads to the red dorm. Neither Jaden nor Syrus were starting a conversation. That was until Syrus let of a sigh that signaled he was down in the dumps. "Hey, come on don't tell me you are still depressed." Jaden said to break the silence

"But Chumley said us reds are the worst here" Syrus stated with a soft tone.

"Sy, don't worry about it. Red is a sweet colour. Besides Sy, the year hasn't started yet so how can we be the worst." Jaden started to turn off the path and head to the Academy. "Come on Sy, there is some kind of duel going on in there."

Jaden and Syrus started to wander the halls of the Academy. "It's over this way" Jaden said as he took lead of the group of two. "Jaden do you have some sixth sense just for dueling?"

"Syrus it is in the air can't you smell it?" this caused Syrus to look blankly at the boy in front of him. But he kept following him, going along with what sounded so dumb to him because he couldn't smell anything.

After a little bit of searching, Jaden finally lead them to a mini dueling arena. As they walked inside of it Syrus was concerned about if they were actually allowed to be in this area without permission. "Jaden you sure we are allowed in here, barely anyone is here we might get in trouble."

Jaden didn't pay attention to a word that came out of his friend's mouth. He was in all his glory in the little arena. "You know Sy; this is the coolest dueling arena I've ever seen."

"Yeah this thing looks brand new too. I bet it would be great to have a duel here."

"Then you know what, we should have a duel right now to find out." Jaden said with a huge smile on his face.

"Do you think we are allowed?" Syrus asked a little worried about the consequences. But Jaden quickly tried to remove any doubt "Of course we are allowed Sy, we are students here and this is our campus right."

"You would be wrong; this is the blue Obelisk's campus." A voice out of nowhere popped up.

Both Jaden and Syrus failed to notice the two Obelisk Blues standing in the middle of the arena.

"Yeah and that means you Red Rejects aren't welcomed here." Another voice called out to them.

The two Obelisks were the guys who were around Chazz at the entrance exams.

"Oh sorry guys, we were just looking around. We will leave now" Syrus said sadly to the two bigger Obelisks.

But Jaden had a different idea. "Nah, we don't have to leave, not so long as one of you two agrees to duel me." Jaden said as he pointed to the Obelisk boys. "I would be a guest duelist." Jaden said with a huge smile on his face, after thinking he found a way to duel in the arena.

The Obelisk with blue hair and glasses, after taking a closer look at Jaden noticed who he was. "Hey you're that kid who beat Dr. Crowler!" Causing the other one with brown hair to shout "Hey Chazz, that applicant who beat Crowler is here."

From seats above the entrance to the arena Chazz appeared to the group. Jaden decided it would be best to introduce himself "Oh hey what's up, I'm Jaden." Then looking at the Obelisks on the ground he asked "And he's Chuz, was it?" this question caused Chazz to growl at Jaden.

"His name is Chazz Princeton, he was the best duelist in Duel Prep School, so be sure to give him the proper respect." The Blue haired Obelisk responded. "Yeah, Chazz is going to be the next King of Games; the best duelist in the world."

"Impossible" Jaden said while crossing his arms "See, that is impossible for him to be the future King of Games, because that is exactly what I'm going to be." He said now pointing to himself. A confused look came over the Obelisks faces before they busted out laughing at Jaden. "A Slifer Slacker the King of Games that would be the day." The Blue haired Obelisk exclaimed.

"Can it you two. Maybe the new kid's right." Chazz said from his spot above the group. "Uh, what do you mean Chazz?" The Blue haired Obelisk completely confused on how Jaden could possibly be correct.

"He did beat Crowler after all and that rare monster of his. I do suppose it took some skill to pull that off. Then again it could have been luck. So know what I say; we should find out right now." Chazz said smirking at Jaden. "You're on Chazz" Jaden replied to the shock of everyone else around.

But this shock didn't last long, as their session was interrupted. "This sure is a motley crew" said a girl who came over from the entrance.

Syrus was slightly blushing at the appearance of the beautiful girl. "Whoa, who is that?" he asked quietly so only Jaden could hear him.

"Hey Alexis, come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here. It will be a short duel but an entertaining on for sure." Chazz stated while looking down at everyone.

"No, what I came here for is to remind you that the Obelisk welcome dinner is about to start and you are going to be late." She said with a firm voice.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Come on guys" Chazz said as him and his friends all left the arena to head back to the Blue dorm.

Alexis then looked at and approached the two Slifers' that were still standing at the entrance. "I'm sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way, not all us Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a jerk, especially with Slifer's." She said in a softer tone now that she was not speaking to Chazz. But quickly Jaden responded "Ah that was no big deal." This came to the surprise of Alexis. "Yeah those types' don't really bother me. Besides I could beat them in one turn." Jaden said dead serious.

"Jaden I think we have to work on that over confidence of yours." Syrus said to his friend.

"Okay maybe two turns, three at the most." Jaden said correcting his previous claim. For some reason Alexis start to give a little laugh at Jaden for his uncertainty. "Well guys I think the Slifer welcome dinner is about to start soon too." Alexis said to the two boys.

"You're right. We better go Sy." Jaden said as he started to jog out of the arena; Syrus not too far behind him. But suddenly Jaden just stopped to turn around. "Oh hey what was your name again?" Jaden directed the question at Alexis who hadn't left just yet. "My name is Alexis Rhodes and yours?"

"The name is Jaden, see you around Alexis." Jaden and Syrus then turned around took off to go back to the red dorm across the island. "Hey Jaden aren't you going to introduce me?" Syrus said as they were now out of Alexis's sight.

As dinner rolled around everyone on the island were at their respective dorms for the welcome dinners. At the Blue and Yellow dorms they had tonnes of food and there were smiles on everyone's faces. The same couldn't be said at the Red dorm. The meal was a bowl of rice, a few sardines, and a chunky looking sauce. Most looked disgusted at what they were given to eat. People were complaining, some even believed that their head master was a cat due to a larger cat, with light brown with dark brown striped fur, sitting at the front table of the room the Slifer students gathered to eat.

This was until a man with long black hair, glasses, a dress shirt with a loosened tie, and dark blue jeans entered the room. "Hello children, I am Professor Banner. Now before we start to eat I would like to go around and tell us something about ourselves to each other."

But at the back of the room, someone wasn't paying attention, because he already had half his bowl of rise down and was causing a commotion. "This stuff is so good!" Everyone had now turned around to see Jaden stuffing his face; with Syrus trying to get him to stop. "Jaden we are supposed to say things about ourselves."

"Okay then, I'm starving"

"Jaden stop it he is walking over here. Jaden I mean it" Syrus said as Banner was now behind him.

"Well since some of us here don't feel like waiting, let's just eat." Banner said

After the welcome dinner; Jaden and Syrus headed back to their room to relax the rest of the night. Syrus even started to make tea for his roommates. As he handed a mug of tea to Jaden, Syrus was all cheery when he spoke "Hey Chumley would you care for some tea?"

"Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley responded with annoyance evident in his voice. "Hey, Sy just asked if you wanted some tea, that doesn't give you any right to snap at him." said Jaden coming to the defence of Syrus.

Then suddenly Jaden PDA went off due to a video message. Chazz's face appeared and started to speak, "Hey Slifer Slacker, don't think you're off the hock, tonight at midnight at the arena. Oh and why not make this even more fun, the winner gets the losers best card." Chazz's face disappeared as the message ended.

"Sweet, I get to duel at that arena after all." Jaden said with joy.

'If that's Chazz, Jaden's dueling he's going to be in trouble' Chumley thought as Jaden rushed out of the room to make his way to the arena.

Jaden and Syrus made it to the Academy building in good time; although as they wandered the halls for the second time that day, Syrus questioned if they should or not. But they did. Chazz was already waiting in the middle of the arena for Jaden. "Would you look at that he shows up." Chazz said to Jaden as he walked into the arena. "You better believe it, there was no way I was going to miss this" Jaden said as he walked up onto the platform.

"Now Jaden it is time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact."

"Well we are going to find something else out too. Like which one of us will be the next King of games."

"Just be ready to hand your best card over once you lose Jaden."

"Duel" they both said in unison as they activated their duel disks and each drew five cards.

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I will start slacker" Drawing a sixth card from his deck "And I will start off with Reborn Zombie in Defence Mode." A monster with half its skull showing, as well as large clumps of skin missing all over its body appeared on the field and took a knee. (Reborn Zombie Atk 1000 Def 1600) "Now I will place one card facedown"

"That's one way to start, but I'm going to start off a little bigger." Jaden said as he drew his card. "And here is just the card to do it. Polymerization. Now I fuse the Elemental HERO's Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to form Elemental HERO Flame Wingman. Told you I would start big didn't I?" Jaden said as his favourite monster appeared before him. (Elemental HERO Flame Wingman Atk: 2100 Def: 1200)

"That is exactly what I was hoping for; because you just set off my Trap Card, Chthonian Polymer."

"What does that card do?" a confused Syrus asked.

Alexis showed up behind him to answer his question "I had a feeling you boys would be here. Chthonian Polymer is a trap allows you to take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own monsters."

"That's right so I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman Jaden" As he said this Chazz's zombie left the field and a dark aurora appeared from the trap around Flame Wingman, making him change sides of the field.

"Well because Flame wingman was a fusion summon, I still have my normal summon. And I choose to summon Elemental HERO Clayman in Defence Mode." A large brown monster with a red head appeared in front of Jaden. (Clayman Atk: 800 Def: 2000)

"All you can do with your best monster fighting on my side now" Chazz said as he drew his card. "Now I summon Chthonian Soldier" A monster with big tan arms, black armor, and a sword appeared on the field. (Chthonian Soldier Atk: 1200 Def: 1400) "Now Wingman attacks Jaden's Clayman with Skydive Scorcher" Wingman was engulfed by flames as he dove down head first through Clayman. "Now Wingman's super power activates, you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters defence points." Flame Wingman appeared in front of Jaden, and stuck out its arm with a dragon head, shooting a large burst of flames at Jaden.

Jaden: 3200

Chazz: 4000

"Now don't forget my Chthonian Soldier, attack Jaden directly with Windstorm Slash" Chazz's soldier leaped across the field to slash Jaden in the chest dealing 1200 points of damage. "Now I place one card face down, and end my turn."

Jaden: 2000

Chazz: 4000

"Are you starting to learn your place here? You may have been someone at home but here your nothing you Slifer Slime. Go ahead slacker."

Jaden started to laugh; which just irritated Chazz "What's so funny Slacker?"

"This is just to fun, the trash talk, the actions; it's all what made me want to come here. And now I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" A blue hero with gold chest plate and orbs in his hands appeared onto the field. (Elemental HERO Sparkman Atk: 1600 Def: 1400)

"Now Sparkman attack that Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave" From his hands Sparkman shot a bolt of electricity at the soldier, destroying it. But then the Soldiers sword went up into the air and struck Jaden in the chest.

Jaden: 1600

Chazz: 3600

"Still laughing Slacker? Because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you take the same amount of damage as I do. Only difference is I have way more points to spare."

"Well it's not over yet so I place one card face down. And end my turn."

Chazz drew his card without paying much mind to it. "Now Flame Wingman attack Sparkman with Skydive scorcher, finish him."

"Not so fast there Chazz, that facedown I have is a trap called Mirror Gate. Now both our monsters switch sides for this attack. So come back Flame Wingman." Sparkman and Flame Wingman switched sides of the field. Then both monsters launched themselves at each other. Wingman being more dominate easily beat out Sparkman. "Oh and just like you said to me before don't forget my Wingman's super power." Flame Wingman went over top of Chazz and shot a fireball that had some static around it due to the battle with Sparkman.

Jaden: 1600

Chazz: 1500

"Nice moves Jaden" both Alexis and Syrus stated to the Slifer Red.

"More like lucky if you ask me. But looks like that luck is about to run out; because I activate Chthonian Blast. Since you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half its attack points"

Jaden: 550

Chazz: 1500

"But I'm not done there you Slifer Scum; I'm going to play Call of the Haunted. This trap allows me to summon a monster in my grave and summon it in Attack Mode, and I choose my Chthonian Soldier. But he won't stay long, because I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier, for Mefist the Infernal General!" A Soldier on a horse with armor appeared on the field with 1800 attack points.

"Not bad Chazz."

"Not bad? You're something else you Slifer Slacker, trying to act confident when there isn't a monster in that deck that will save you now."

"You're wrong Chazz, as long as I got cards in my deck I can get out of any situation." Jaden drew his card; Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed…" Jaden was cut off.

"No you don't, campus security is here, and if they find us here we will be in serious trouble."

"But why, we are students here." Jaden asked confused

"There is a rule about off hour Arena duels, Chazz knows that, but I'm going to say by your reaction to this he didn't tell you." Alexis said in an irritated tone.

"Well, well looks like you lucked out this time." Chazz said as he headed for the exit.

"What are you talking about, the duel isn't over." Jaden called at Chazz.

"Yeah it is I've seen what I came here to see. You're a sorry duelist, you beating Crowler was a fluke." Chazz replied as he left.

"Come on Jaden, we need to go right now." Alexis said to him

"This sucks I had him on the ropes" Jaden said before starting to following Alexis and Syrus out of the arena.

"You sure are a stubborn one, Jaden." Alexis stated as she watched Jaden being forced out of the building by Syrus.

"Only when it comes to my duels." Jaden said still mad his match with Chazz was a cut short.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out Alexis" Syrus happily said.

"No problem, I'm just sorry Jaden didn't get to finish his match with Chazz." She said in a soft tone.

"It's okay I know how it would have ended." Alexis came up closer to Jaden "Are you sure, because from my perspective it could have gone either way between you and Chazz."

"Well Alexis take a look for yourself; these are the two cards I drew from my Pot of Greed." Jaden held up the Change of Heart spell card and a Grey Monster. She looked shocked that Jaden's hand would have won him the duel if he just had a minute extra to work with.

"Anyway see you around Alexis." Jaden said as he started to head back to his dorm.

"Hey wait up Jaden" Syrus called from behind.

'This is going to be one Interesting year' Alexis said to herself while watching the boys head off down the path to their dorm.

Meanwhile above them all without anyone noticing a grey spirit was floating around. He was there for Jaden today when he dueled Chazz, just was left out due to time. 'Soon Jaden, soon.' The grey spirit watched Jaden and Syrus make it back to their dorm safely, before vanishing in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: It has come to my attention that some people would like me to add some of the Manga Elemental Hero's Jaden used as well as his anime. I have considered it but haven't planned to. But if more people would feel like seeing those hero's included too, say the word and it shall be done. Plus I will be showing off my own hero in the next few chapters. Hope you all enjoy and have a nice day. **

Classes had finally begun at Duel Academy. Every student was in their respective class, most of them eager to learn. Teachers introduced themselves to their new students, as well the students interacting with one another.

But in Dr. Crowler's class it was down to business. "Who can classify all the cards we use when we duel? Ah, Alexis you can answer my question." Crowler asked an easy question to be answered by one of his Obelisk students.

Standing up Alexis started to answer the question. "Duel Monster's cards can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Spell Cards and Trap Cards. Trap Cards can be divided into normal traps, continuous traps, and counter traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, continuous, ritual spells, and field spells."

"That was perfect Alexis. Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Obelisk Blue students. Now who do we question next?" Crowler looked around the room for his answer. Then his eyes meet with a small Slifer. "Ah, Syrus Truesdale; please explain to us what a field spell is."

"Uh, a field spell is uh… well it's the thing that will affect the other thing that uh…" Syrus was nervous and started to stutter at the sudden question directed his way by Crowler.

"Even preschoolers know that answer you Slifer Sludge!" An Obelisk Blue yelled from the back of the class to make fun of Syrus. This outburst, caused laughter from most students of the Ra and Obelisk dorms.

"No, I know it's a…" Syrus started up again but never could spit out the answer.

"Syrus you just got to relax, you totally got this." Jaden, who sat beside Syrus in class, said to encourage his friend.

"I concur, now sit down. Now will someone give me the answer, preferably someone not in red." Crowler said, taking his own shot at the lowest ranked students at the school. This once again brought about laughter in the class.

While the laughter resurfaced Syrus was mumbling on to himself. "I blew it; I made every Slifer look bad."

But Jaden decided he needed to step in: "You want to know something teach? You really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that. I mean look I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you make fun of us Slifers, you're really making fun of yourself." His last remark had silence the rest of the classes' laughter but started his own as well as a few other Slifers' in the class.

This caused Crowler's anger to build to a boiling point. 'THAT IS IT I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS SLIFER SLACKER TO BE APART OF THIS SCHOOL FOR ANOTHER SECOND, I WILL SEE TO IT THAT HE IS TAKEN OUT!'

But thanks to the bell signaling the end of the class, Crowler didn't have a chance to unleash his rage upon Jaden. Now Jaden was getting praise from some of his fellow Slifers for sticking up for them while he leaving the class. He and Syrus were now headed for Professor Banner's class to finish up their morning classes. As they came in the class was almost full and the bell rang signaling the start of classes shortly after they entered.

When everyone had found their seats and started to quite down, their teacher spoke up. "Good morning my students, as some of you already know my name is Professor Banner. I help you to study the lesser known tactics and strategies in duel monsters."

Jaden was already starting to fall asleep, Banner was already boring him. Fortunately for Jaden, he had Syrus.

Syrus elbowed Jaden to get his attention before whispering something to Jaden. "I forgot to say this before, but thank you Jaden for sticking up for me with Crowler last class."

"Well Syrus it looks like I will have to do that again in a second." As his eyes were on Banner. Jaden saw that Banner was looking at Syrus with a slight frown.

"Syrus" Banner directed at the blue haired Slifer.

"Uh…Yes Professor Banner" Syrus said in response, although worried about what he could have possibly done wrong.

"Please do me a favour and grab Pharaoh; unless you plan to minor here as a scratch post." Banner said with a small chuckle.

As Syrus looked down at his feet he saw the cat from the welcome dinner. The cat looked up at Syrus and gave a long meow as he rubbed up against the boy's leg. This causes some of the kids in the class to laugh. Syrus started to blush at the laughter that he seemed to have attracted. Although he didn't let the embarrassment get in the way of his task to return the cat to Professor Banner.

Once Syrus had returned the cat to his owner, Banner resumed the class. "Alright children it is time for a little note."

Meanwhile, in his office Dr. Crowler was composing a letter. Obviously still fuming about what happened in his prior class. "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my class like that. Now that will be the last mistake he makes at this Academy." He said to himself, as he finished writing his letter. Then after folding the sheet of paper he placed it inside of an envelope. But what he did next was very strange; he pulled out a red shade of lipstick and applied it on his lips, covering up the purple he usually wore. After the lipstick had been applied he took the envelope and kissed the back of it so a lipstick mark would show.

The bell rang signaling to switch classes. Crowler started to laugh as he placed the envelope in the inner pocket of his jacket. Then he applied his normal shade of purple lipstick on before getting up from his deck, than heading out his office towards the school's Gym.

After roaming around the school to kill some time, Crowler came to his final destination. 'Jaden now has Physical Education with Fonda Fontaine, meaning if I find his things in the change room and slip this letter in with them no one would suspect a thing. Oh Crowler you are a genius'

Crowler made sure no one could see him go into the male change room. Once he entered, he looked through some lockers. He didn't stop looking until he found Jaden's shoes. Upon finding them, Crowler pulled the letter out from his jacket pocket and placed it on top of Jaden's shoes. After fulfilling his task he left the change room quietly and without being noticed.

Moments after Crowler had left the room though, someone else entered. It was Syrus, who was also muttering things to himself. "That dumb girls change room; they really need to make the signs bigger." Syrus started to take off his shoes in front of his locker. As he opened up his locker to place his shoes and grab his gym clothes; he noticed someone else's shoes. "Aw man, Jaden must have used my locker."

Syrus then grabbed Jaden's shoes to place them by his locker. Once he did an envelope fell to the ground. He then picked it up and was astonished "But this isn't Jaden's. Someone had written a letter, I wonder what it says." He then sat down at one of the benches and opened the letter.

Syrus quietly and quickly read himself the letter. "Since the moment I meet you, I have been in love with you. So meet me tonight behind the girls' dorm. Love Alexis Rhodes." Syrus somewhat fell over a bit, shocked at who he though had wrote him the letter.

But suddenly the thought of class jumped into his mind. He was completely late. He quickly jumped into his gym clothes before sprinting into the gym his last class for the day.

The class seemed to fly by, due to all the excitement of free-for-all dodge ball. Jaden stayed around after class with a few of his classmates to keep on playing, well until Fonda Fontaine kicked them out of the gym. But it seemed that Syrus didn't think dodge ball was too much fun, once the bell rang he was the first one out of the gym.

After Jaden came out of the change room, he started to go around Duel Academy to find Syrus. He went into high population areas to see if he could be with some groups, but he wasn't there. So Jaden started to wander the halls. After minutes of wandering the halls to no prevail, Jaden started to give up. Deciding he would just go back to his dorm and chill out there.

But on his way to leave the school he bumped into someone causing Jaden to land on his behind. The student that Jaden bumped into, he had never seen before. He was an Obelisk blue, but his jacket was different than most of them. It looked more like Jaden's. He also had it undone like Jaden but his shirt was white with a blue lightning bolt in the middle. "Are you alright?" he asked Jaden while holding out his hand to help him up.

A couple other Obelisk blues passed by and saw their fellow Obelisks was going to help the fallen Slifer. "Hey, what are you doing trying to help that Slifer Sludge. He doesn't even deserve to be in your presence".

"First of all, I'm not being an arrogant prick like you bunch. Second he is more deserving then you sorry excuse of duelists. " said the Obelisk who helped Jaden to his feet. He looked angry at the other Obelisks, causing them to feel uncomfortable and leave the area.

"Don't worry about them, they won't bother you anymore. None of them would like to go against me." Saying this brought a smirk to his face. "Anyway, may I ask your name?"

"My name is Jaden Yuki. And what is your name?"

"Then name is Luca Ace. I'm a second year here at the Academy."

"Luca why did you defended me against the others?"

Luca gave a small smirk, "It is because those who think they are better than the rest are generally not. I hate those who poke fun at others, due to the fact they think they are superior when in reality we are all the same. I wanted to be in Red, just to prove these students that no matter where you rank we can all be successful."

"Then lets prove that right now in a duel" Jaden said flashing his deck.

Luca started to laugh which confused Jaden. "Jaden right now isn't the time or the place for a duel. I defiantly want to play the guy who beat Crowler. But trust me Jaden we will have our duel."

"Till then Luca" Jaden said with a giant smile. Then started to turn around but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaden, I hope you will be able to accomplish what I can't. Prove all of the school wrong. I can tell you are on your way. But please Jaden."

"Luca, I will prove that Slifers are strong, not only for you but for my dorm too. My job won't be done till I become the best duelist I can be." Jaden said with determination in his eyes.

"Thank you Jaden" Luca said before turning around and walking away. Leaving Jaden to head back to his dorm being that it was close to dinner time.

The Grey Spirit appeared to Luca, "He will be able to prove it." The Spirits presence gave a Luca a sense of happiness.

"How do you know this?" Luca responded to the comment.

"I say this because he practically beat Chazz Princeton, the top freshman. He reminds me of you, before you were thrown into this mess."

'Then maybe our duel is closer than expected.' Luca thought after the Spirit evaporated into thin air.

Jaden had made it back to the Red Dorm. He had just finished up taking a shower, when he came back into his room. "Sy, the outhouse is all yours if you want it."

"Sy is gone, he just left and he was in a real good mood too." Chumley said from the top bunk.

"Sy in a good mood, that doesn't sound like him at all." Jaden said while sitting down, finishing drying his hair.

This is all while Crowler was setting up a trap for Jaden. He cut open the lock on the gate to back entrance of the girls' dorm. Then found an area to hide himself, where he could still take a picture. The goal was for Crowler to be able to take a picture of Jaden at the girls' dorm. Because of the rule that no male is allowed in the girls' campus after dark; he would then give Chancellor Sheppard the picture, forcing him to expel Jaden.

Although unknowing to Crowler, his plan is all for not. Since in a boat, it was Syrus and not Jaden who was rowing to that part of the island. "I'm coming Alexis."

Alexis was not expecting the arrival of any Slifer though. She was in the girls waiting pool, with two other girls. They were talking about some of the events that happened that day in class. "Did you hear what that Slifer Jaden said to Dr. Crowler today? He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that, it was the most disrespectful thing; don't you think Alexis?" A red headed girl asked of Alexis.

"Actually I thought it was pretty cool." Alexis responded, than she turned around not to face the two girls backlash.

"Him, Cool?" The red head yelled in shock.

"He could be, only if he had the talent to back himself up." A black haired girl explained.

"I think he just might, but I won't know that till I duel him myself." Alexis said a little curious.

Meanwhile outside the pool, Syrus had made it to girls 'dorm. He got off his little row boat and ran right through the gate that Crowler cut open. As he kept moving along the outside of the dorm he came into Crowler's view. At first Crowler was happy to see the red jacket, but soon he realized it was the wrong Slifer.

"That isn't Jaden, that's the stuttering field spell idiot!" Crowler yelled

This scream caused some of the girls to find out where it came from. One of the girls spotted Syrus, and started to scream herself "It's a boy!"

Crowler in fear he would be spotted by the girls, decided it was time to flee the scene. He dived into the lake that was behind him so no one could see him for sure. But Syrus had nowhere to flee, in a matter of seconds he was trapped in a circle of angry girls in either their pajamas or towels.

"Please let me go!" Syrus pleaded as he tried to get out of some of the girls hold on him.

"Not until you tell us why you are here." The red headed girl who was talking to Alexis earlier at the pool said in response.

Syrus was dragged inside the girls' dorm against his free will. What he saw was Alexis standing confused. "Why is Syrus here?"

"Wait you know this Slifer, Alexis?" The black hair girl said shocked.

"Does she ever that is why she wrote me a love letter." Syrus with a wide grin answered the girl's question.

"A love letter from Alexis, you got to be kidding" was the black haired girl's response.

"Yep, ask her" Syrus said with a slight laugh.

"Uh, she's really tall you're really short, she's really good at dueling and you're really not, she's really…" The red head was interrupted by an outburst Syrus "But it's true, tell them Alexis. I even have the note right here" As he said this he pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and held it out to the group of girls.

At first glance the girls picked up errors "Syrus, my name isn't even spelled right."

"Yeah Syrus, someone has to be pulling a fast one on you." The black hair girl added in.

"So than you don't love me." Syrus said losing all sense of joy that he had prior to arriving at the girls' dorm.

"Guys, this note isn't even made out to Syrus, it is made out to Jaden Yuki." The read head said after thoroughly evaluating the note through all the spelling mistakes.

"Wait so I can't even get a fake love letter" As the red head showed Syrus the note and pointed to Jaden's name.

"Sorry Syrus." Alexis didn't know if that would make him feel any better. But she could see that he meant no harm.

"Yeah me too" You could totally see that Syrus was defeated and depressed now.

"You know what, I don't buy this." The red head said "he could have written this to have an excuse to come here."

"So are you saying we should report him for trespassing?" the black hair girl questioned.

"But I swear I was invited!" Syrus tried to get the girls to reason with him.

"What is going on down their girls?" Fonda Fontaine said from her room as she was woken up by all the commotion from below her. Fonda Fontaine was not only the Physical Education teacher, but also the Schools Nurse and head master of the Obelisk girls' dorm.

Knowing that Fonda would approach them, the three girls hid Syrus by crouching down on top of him. "You girls are kinda heavy" he exclaimed under the sudden amount of weight that was just applied on him.

"Maybe you're just a sally" the red head said in response.

While the two were bickering, Alexis was trying to calm Fonda Fontaine down. "Sorry, Miss Fontaine we will try to quiet down so you will be able to sleep."

"I would hope so it's almost midnight and you kids still have classes to go to tomorrow." Miss Fontaine said before heading back into her room.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked the black haired girl, after they were off Syrus.

"I tell you what we are going to do. We are going to use little Syrus here as a bait to lure Jaden over here, to see if he is as good as he says he is. And I know just the way to bring out his very best." Alexis said as she looked down at Syrus, seeing he is the quickest opportunity to test Jaden out.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden was playing a video game he got from home. Then while he was playing, his PDA went off. Once he turned it on, he noticed he got a new message so he opened it. The message was filled with static and there was no one in the video it was black. "We have your roommate Syrus, if you want him back come to the girls' dorms right now and you must be alone." Was the entire message said before it concluded.

"Oh Syrus what did you do now" Jaden said as he sprinted out the room to find a boat to get him to the girls' dorm.

Jaden made it to the dorm in no time. But when he got there he was a little confused. Syrus was in between 3 Obelisk blue girls one of which he knew, being Alexis, and the others he was not familiar with. "Hey Jaden." Syrus said sounding completely negative.

"Hey, so what exactly is going on here?" Jaden said as he got out of the boat.

"Well Jaden to make a long story short, I'm a big loser." Syrus said

"Yeah he trespassed into the girls' campus" the red head informed Jaden.

"Sy is that true?" Jaden said in shock

"Hey it's not like that." Syrus said looking at all of them in embarrassment.

"And guess what Jaden. Now that you're here you are trespassing too." The black haired girl explained

"That's right Jaden, so if you don't want us to turn you in you're going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now." Alexis said to Jaden.

"But if you turn us in we will be expelled!" Syrus said in fear.

"Syrus you don't have to worry about that, I won't let that ever happen. Now let's duel Alexis."

"Let's"

"Now let Syrus go, he can come in the boat with me while we duel."

"That is fine with me Jaden." As Alexis and her friends got in the boat Syrus used to get to the dorm in the first place.

Both boats were rowed into the middle of the lake a good distance apart so that Jaden and Alexis could face off. This is all while Crowler had resurfaced, from his dive. "Crowler you try to expel one kid, and then suddenly everything goes against you." Crowler said under his breath before looking up to see Jaden in a boat with a duel disk on his arm. "Well aren't we late."

"Jaden I really hope you know what you're doing." Syrus made the comment to Jaden

"You ready Jaden?" Alexis shouted

"You know it"

"Duel!" Jaden and Alexis shouted in unison while drawing 5 cards each.

Jaden: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"Get your game on Alexis"

"Alright I will." Alexis said as she drew her sixth card. "I will summon Etoile Cyber in attack position and also set one card face down." A dancer with ribbons around her arms, a red body suit and long red hair appeared onto the field. Etoile Cyber (Atk: 1200 Def: 1600) "Your turn Jaden."

"Alright" Jaden said as he drew his card "Sweet, I will summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode." The blue hero with shining armour appeared onto the field. Elemental HERO Sparkman (Atk: 1600 Def: 1400). "And now I will have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave." Sparkman held up his hand before launching a beam of electricity towards Etoile Cyber.

"Oh no he won't, because I have a trap. Doble Passé. Here is how it works, instead of your Sparkman attacking my monster he attacks me, but then the monster you selected to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you." So the beam avoided Etoile Cyber and hit Alexis. Then Etoile Cyber lunged at Jaden and kicked him right in the gut. "Oh and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly her attack points increase by 600."

Jaden: 2200

Alexis: 2400

"Wow that Alexis is something else, sacrificing her own points just to get at mine." Jaden said to himself

"So Jaden, are you impressed?"

"Impressed, I think I'm in love."

"Your sweet, but that won't stop me from beating you Jaden. So where were we? Oh, I remember it's my turn so I draw." Alexis said as she drew her card. "Now I summon out Blade Skater" A purple monster with blades at the bottom of her feet and on her forearms appeared onto the field. Blade Skater (Atk: 1400 Def: 1500) "Now I will activate my Polymerization to fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader. A monster with a red visor, long blue hair, a red and light blue body suit and tutu, with blades on her feet appeared onto the field. Cyber Blader (Atk: 2100 Def: 800).

"Now, Cyber Blader attacks Elemental HERO Sparkman with whirlwind rage." She started to spin very quickly around in a circle before as she advanced towards Sparkman, sticking out her leg to kick and destroy Sparkman.

Jaden: 1700

Alexis: 2400

"Way to go Alexis, I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck." One of the girls said after Jaden's life points were reduced to less than half.

"Well it's going to be my pleasure to prove you wrong. My draw." As Jaden drew his card. "Perfect, now I activate the field spell card Fusion Gate. Now we can both fusion summon monster cards without a Polymerization card, just so long as we remove from play the fusion material. So by removing from play my Elemental HERO's Avian and Burstinatrix, I can summon this one the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman." Jaden's favourite Hero made its way onto the field thanks to Fusion Gate's effect.

"Well Jaden it looks like it is one fusion against another, and with them being the exact same attack points they are just going to destroy each other."

"Not after I play this they won't, I activate Kishido Spirit, now Wingman can take down any monster that has the same attack points as him without being destroyed. And thanks to his super power once he destroys your Blader you will take damage equal to her attack points. Now go Flame Wingman and attack her Cyber Blader."

Flame Wingman's arm with the dragon head opened up and looked to have flames within. Then Wingman jumped up into the air and launched his arm at Blader, but Blader countered by punching Wingman in the arm; leaving both monsters on the field.

"What how did she survive Wingman's attack?" Jaden said in shock Blader sit stood.

"It's simple Jaden, Cyber Blader's effect activated; making it that she can't be destroyed when my opponent only has one monster on the field."

"But that would mean…" Jaden started but Alexis finished "…neither of us lose any life points."

"Well you got me there" Jaden said as he ended his turn.

"Jaden when I get you, you will know it, like right now. Because I play Fusion Weapon and equip it to my Cyber Blader to increase her Attack and Defence points by 1500." Wires started to be attached to Blader's arm then two claws appeared with a large diamond in between them. Cyber Blader (Atk: 2100 to 3600 Def: 800 to 2300)

"Now Cyber Blader attack his Flame Wingman with Trident Shock" As the diamond in the middle started to glow, electricity shot out of it striking the Flame Wingman and destroying him.

Jaden: 200

Alexis: 2400

"Put him in his place Alexis" Crowler said to himself as his Obelisk student was in a large lead, he had been observing the duel since the beginning.

"Well Jaden your life points are looking pretty low. Hope you didn't do too much unpacking yet." Alexis started to taunt.

"Yeah because if you lose you will both will be expelled." Alexis's black haired friend added in.

"We aren't Sy, I promise." Jaden said to give reinsurance to his friend. 'I just hope I'm not making a promise I can't keep'

"Jaden I wouldn't be making promises you can't keep. It's your turn."

"Well then Alexis I will just have to deliver on that promise right now. Draw!" Jaden said as he drew his card 'Perfect' "Alright Alexis I'm going to start off by summoning Elemental HERO Clayman from my hand. Next I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental HERO Sparkman." Both of Jaden's hero's from his match with Chazz showed up on the field together. Elemental HERO Clayman (Atk: 800 Def: 2000) and Elemental HERO Sparkman (Atk: 1600 Def: 1400)

"Jaden those monsters aren't any good, they are nowhere close to my Cyber Blader's Attack." Alexis said with confidence.

"Well Alexis your forgetting something, I still have Fusion Gate on the field. So now I banish my HERO's Clayman and Sparkman, to fuse them together and create… Elemental HERO Thunder Giant." A large monster, with yellow armour with a clear ball in the middle filled with electricity, purple legs, and 4 blade like wings appeared onto the field. Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500).

"Hate to break it to you Jaden but my monsters attack points are still higher at 3600." Alexis said while staring at the huge monster that appeared on Jaden's field.

"I know. But thanks to Thunder Giants ability, he can destroy one monster on the field whose original attack points are lower than his own."

"Did you just say original?" Alexis look a little in fear.

"Yep, attack points without any sort of enhancement."

"But before Fusion Weapon her attack points were 2100. That is 300 less than your monster." Alexis said realizing what this meant to her monster.

"Exactly, so now your monster is automatically destroyed." Thunder Giant raised his hand over Cyber Blader and shot out a giant beam of light down on her, destroying her on contact. "Want to know the best part of this Alexis, because that was his special ability, I can still use his attack on you. Now attack her with Voltic Thunder!" Thunder giant held out both hands, both firing lightning bolts towards Alexis, hitting her dead on.

Jaden: 200 (Winner)

Alexis: 0

"That's game Alexis, and now as part of our deal Syrus and I are free to go." Jaden said after rowing the boat over to the girls.

"Alright we won't back out; we will keep quiet about what happened here tonight." Alexis said agreeing with the terms of her loss to Jaden.

"Well if you ask me they both should be turned in." the Red head said with anger towards the Slifers.

"No one asked you" Alexis snapped. "Jaden beat me fair and square and that is all there is to it."

'No, there is more to it than that it was close. Yeah you have serious game. Anyway, later girls." Jaden said as he started to row the boat in the direction of the Slifer Red Dorm.

'I couldn't have turned those two in even if I did win, this school will be a lot more fun with them than without.' Alexis thought as she watched the boat go further in the distance.

'Jaden seems to be bringing out another side of Alexis' Then red head thought to herself while looking at her friend.

"Jaden you lucky slacker, you may have beaten Alexis, but I will still find some way to expel you."


	4. Chapter 4

A month has flown by pretty quickly at Duel Academy. Now the school was in testing time. All classes were having promotion exams. The promotional exams are broken up into two parts, a written and a practical exam. The written exam is on everything the students had learned in the first month of the school year. While the practical exam is where students from the same dorm rank, are pitted against each other in a duel.

To try and help students with their practical exams, the school bought rare cards that were to be sold to students. These rare cards were going to be sold at the Card Shack after all the written exams were complete. Once the news broke about the rare cards, word spread through the campus like wildfire. Everyone was excited to get hold of some of the rare cards to improve their decks. These cards were so sought out that fleet of naval vessels were delivering the cards to Duel Academy.

While the vessels where still a few hours out of the island; it was still early morning. Most students were either preparing their decks to be at their best for the practical exam, or doing some last minute studying for the written exam. Although at the Slifer Dorm, none of that was happening. The Slifers didn't feel any extra motivation about these exams being promotional; they were going to blow it off just like any other.

In Jaden's room he and Chumley were passed out on the triple bunk bed, and Syrus who hadn't left his desk, pulled an all-nighter. This all-nighter wasn't to adjust his deck or study concepts learned in class, but to preform what seemed like a ritual to Slifer the Sky Dragon. Syrus had Monster Reborn cards tied up around his head and another two in front of candles he placed on both sides of Slifer's poster that was placed directly over top his desk. "Please, please, please help me ace my exams; or I will be stuck wearing this red uniform forever. Not that red is bad, but I really want to be a part of Ra Yellow. Come on, please Slifer give me a sign you will help."

Suddenly a loud ringing went off, scaring Syrus. When he turned around Syrus saw that none of his roommates were fazed by the sound. Jaden didn't even wake up, to the sound of the clock that was going off beside him. "Oh it's Jaden's alarm. I don't know how you can be so calm with so much at stack in these two tests." Syrus walked over to his friend to try and wake him up. "Come on Jaden we have to go to our exams, we are already late as it is. Jaden wake up!" Syrus said trying to get his friend up from his sleep.

"Syrus what are you doing? You shouldn't be walking him up. After our written test we have our practical test, and it would be better for both of us if he slept right through it. Do you get what I'm saying?" Chumley was looking down at the blue haired Slifer from the top bunk.

"Chumley I never get anything you say, how would it be any different now."

"Duh Syrus, in the practical test they force students from the same dorm against each other in a duel. I don't know about you but I don't want to go against the guy who beat Dr. Crowler. So if we let our competition sleep in, we are better off."

"Now I'm starting to get it, and I'm also starting to get why you've been held back two years." Syrus said with anger evident in his voice. "Come on Jaden get out of bed we're late. I'm going to save you a seat." Syrus was putting on his shoes, before heading straight out the door and sprinting to Duel Academy.

"Well plan skip it, it is then." Chumley said under his breath. "Jaden wake up I'm cooking breakfast!"

This got the Jaden out of his sleep. "Aw, thanks Chumley. You're the best roommate a guy can have."

By the time Jaden was finished eating everything Chumley put in front of him, everyone at school had started writing their written exam.

"Man Chumley you can really cook, that was amazing but I have to go, the exams have started." Jaden got up from his seat at the table and started heading off on the dirt path that leads to the school. While running along the path he noticed a bigger lady having trouble moving a van that had broken down. At first Jaden just ran by her without any thought to his actions.

"I can be a gentleman or I can just pass the exam? Well since I barely pass might as well." Then he turned around and went behind the truck and started to push it with the lady. "Don't worry I can help you out." Jaden said to the lady who turned around seeing the boy who was helping her.

"You must be from the auto club." The lady said to Jaden as they were at a standstill with the van.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you; I'm just here to help."

"Well isn't that nice of you." The lady said with a smile.

"What would be nice is if I push a little more."

"Thank you."

"Hey it's my pleasure." Jaden said as he and the lady kept pushing the van until they got it to a spot near the Academy.

"Thanks again for your help, we can stop right here. You're a sweet boy; I will remember this." The lady said her thanks before Jaden and her went down different directions. Thankfully the Academy was near where he left the van; because Jaden still had time to get to his exam, even though it was well on its way.

When Jaden went inside the Academy it seemed like no one was there; no one was wandering the halls and the halls were silent. This was until Jaden started to run to Professor Banner's class where he was supposed to be writing his exam. The classroom may have been on the other side of the school, but Jaden made his way their fairly quickly with no one in his way.

Jaden entered the room quickly and quietly. "Children, you have 50 minutes left to complete your exam, 50 minutes." Banner said to tell his students time was going by quickly. Jaden looked for a seat; he found an empty one, where in the seat beside him he found his blue haired friend passed out with his head on the desk. He was muttering some stuff in his sleep.

"You know Syrus this isn't an oral exam. Next time sleep will be a lot better for you than an all-night Slifer praise party." Jaden said waking up Syrus.

"Jaden you're finally here." Syrus said happy his friend wouldn't out right fail due to incompletion of the exam.

"Can you two Slifer Slackers keep it down? Just because you two can't pass, don't affect the rest of us that plan on passing it." Chazz a few seats above yelled at Jaden and Syrus's noise.

"Hey I always plan on passing; it just doesn't always work out that way." Jaden said in response to the Obelisk.

"Jaden" a voice behind him yelled out to him "why don't you come down here and get your exam." Jaden turned around to see Professor Banner waving a test in the air.

"Yep, be there in a sec." Jaden said as he maneuvered to the stairs that lead to the front of the room.

As Jaden made his way to and from his seat, people were starting to worry about the Slifer. 'Jaden you better be there in a second, we are over 40 minutes into this exam, you will be lucky to finish it. I hope you know what you're doing Jaden' Alexis though as she watched Jaden quickly make his way to Banner's desk, before giving her attention back to her exam. 'Look at him, if only he applied himself would he be a great duelist.' Bastion thought as he started to remember the defeat he handed to Crowler.

Not before long were both Jaden and Syrus asleep at their seats. Time was about to expire on the written exam and Jaden nor Syrus had written a single word on their tests. With just a few minutes remaining a head popped through the doors to witness the sleeping Slifer's "You may be able to dream your way through the written exam, but Jaden come the practical I shall make it your living nightmare." Crowler was laughing, before setting up for his plan that he thought would for sure embarrass Jaden in front of all his peers.

Meanwhile, the new rare cards have finally landed on the island. Protected by a mini army armed with beating sticks they set off to the Academy. They went on the grey concrete path that lead straight to the Academy. Once they came close to the 75 feet of the building, they heard a loud bell.

To the students inside the Academy the bell signified the end of the written exams, and a mad dash to the Card Shack to be the first in line for the rare cards. Within a minute of the bell there was a sea of blue, yellow and red in front of the metal barrier that separated the students and the entrance way to the Card Shack.

But when the mini army showed up they made a path for man with a briefcase, which inside contained the rare cards the students all desired. "You kids looking, for these!" the man said as he walked by the students holding up the briefcase high in the air for them all to see. As he lifted the metal barrier the man quickly entered the Card Shack. Once the briefcase was safely inside the little army stopped restraining the kids and started to leave the Academy.

It felt like it was a long wait for the metal barrier to open for the students. But when it did what they saw was the exact opposite of what they came for. The briefcase that no more than a minute ago contained rare cards was completely empty, and a man in a violet overcoat and hat that covered his face was hovering over the briefcase.

"Hey where are all the rare cards!?" the students shouted in anger.

"You all know the rules first come first served." A lady who worked at the Card Shack said to the students to explain the absence of the cards.

"Yes and I was first so I took all of them" the man in the overcoat explained.

This caused the group of gathered students to get upset and voice their anger towards the man. But they quickly left, all of them knew they would have to adjust their decks to make due.

While all this commotion was going on Syrus and Jaden had just found out from Bastion that the rare cards were being sold. Knowing if they want any shot at getting a rare card or two, they knew they had to book it to the Card Shack. But just like the group of students before them, they found out all the rare cards were gone.

"Jaden they must have already sold out for no one to be here, let's just go." Syrus said as he saw no one in sight.

But Jaden was still optimistic that he and Syrus could get some cards. "Well Sy, why don't we just ask the lady behind the counter if there are any cards left?"

"Yeah, no harm in asking" Syrus said with a chuckle as they walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"Hey miss, please tell me you still have cards left." Jaden asked to the lady praying the answer was a yes.

"Of course we still have cards left. Just we only have regular packs left though." She said as she pulled out a package of cards.

"Do you have any more than this?" Jaden asked to the girl.

"I'm afraid not" she said in reply.

"Well then I'm done for" Syrus said "I slept through the written test, and now I will fail the practical cause I couldn't upgrade my deck."

"Then you know what Sy, take the pack." Jaden said to his concerned friend.

"Really Jaden, you would give me the last pack that they have." Syrus questioned

"Yeah, it's all good."

"But Jaden, what about you; you slept through the written test too. I mean what happens if you were to… fail." Syrus said in a sad expression.

"Nah Sy, I may fluck the written work now and then, but when it comes to a duel I have yet to fail." Jaden said to bring up the spirits of Syrus.

"Hey auto club" a familiar voice to Jaden called out. It came from behind the counter.

"You never said you worked here." Jaden said to the lady he had helped earlier.

"That's because I don't work here, I own here. Pretty cool huh?"

"You're totally right, that is cool." Jaden said impressed with what he heard.

"Jaden how do you know her?" Syrus asked since he has never seen this lady before.

But the lady answered that for Jaden. "I have something for you Jaden, just call it a thank you for helping me out earlier."

Meanwhile the man who bought all the cards was now wandering the halls, thinking about what he was to do next. But he was interrupted by someone talking a level under him "…then this guy showed up and took all the new cards. Hey it was that guy up there."

The man looked down to see 3 boys in Obelisk blue uniforms; noticing one to be Chazz Princeton. 'Perfect' the man thought as he went half way down the stairs in front of him to get closer to the group.

"Who are you?" Chazz asked anger evident in his voice.

"I'm just someone who suspects you despise Jaden Yuki as much as I do." The man said not looking any of the boys in the eye. He started to chuckle before he continued. "What is the matter Chazz do you not recognize me?" the man they took off his overcoat to reveal his true identity, Dr. Crowler.

"Man, Crowler you looked way better all covered up." Chazz said to his teacher.

"Yes, anyhow I have a plan that will make us look better and Jaden to look like the cut rate duelist he really is. Chazz I want you to duel him in the upcoming practical exam using all these rare cards to beat him" Opening up the overcoat to reveal the rare cards.

"But I can't duel Jaden, we aren't in the same dorm so they won't let me be his test opponent."

"They, I am they, I will make it happen. Just make sure to use all these rare cards to put Jaden in his place in front of the whole Academy."

"If you can make it work Crowler I will accept, now hand over those rare cards so I can prepare to slaughter that Slifer." Chazz said as he walked up to Crowler, to retrieve the cards he would use for his next duel.

"Your duel will be the last, so you have time to get use to your cards and so everyone will witness Jaden's humiliating defeat. Now hurry along the testing is going to start soon." Crowler said as he headed for the other part of the school.

The testing had been going on for a few hours now, and there were few more duels left. Currently all the fields were full and Crowler made sure he was to start the last duel until they all were empty. Thankfully the duels were starting to end, only leaving one more to go before Chazz and Jaden.

This duel was to pit two Obelisks against each other, both second years: Luca Ace and Alice Hiller. "You ready Alice?"

"Born ready, now duel!" as she drew her 5 cards with Luca following her lead.

Alice: 4000

Luca: 4000

"Ladies first. Draw" Alice said as she drew her 6th card. "First I will summon Warrior Dai Grepher in Attack Mode." A large bulky warrior appeared onto the field with a light blue bladed sword. Warrior Dai Grepher (Atk: 1700 Def: 1600) "Then equip him with the Legendary Sword to my Warrior and set a card face down to end my turn." The warrior lost his blue sword of a larger sword. Warrior Dai Grepher (Atk: 2000 Def: 1900)

The duel was partially interrupted by an announcement over the P.A system. "May Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki, please start to make their way to field 4."

'That could be fun to watch, better end this now.' Luca thought as he drew his card. His hand consisted of Wattkey, Ancient Rules, Wattaildragon, Wattwoodpecker, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Wattkid.

"First I will play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your face down." A gust of wind shredded through the set card on the field. "Next I Summon Wattwoodpecker in Attack Mode." A black, yellow, and red woodpecker with electricity exiting its body appeared onto the field. Wattwoodpecker (Atk: 1000 Def: 100) "Now I play the spell card Ancient Rules, this spell allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand to the field. So I special summon Wattaildragon in Attack Mode." A light blue dragon shot onto the field, it had navy wings and a tail of electricity. Wattaildragon (Atk: 2500 Def: 1000). "Last I play the spell known as Wattkey, this spell allows all my Watt monsters to attack you directly this turn. So now attack Wattaildragon with Electro Pulse."

Alice: 1500

Luca: 4000

"Now Wattwoodpecker it's your turn attack with shocking peck." The woodpecker jumped up and with its beck taped Alice's duel disk. "And with Wattwoodpecker's special ability it can attack again this turn. Good Game Alice." The woodpecker again hit Alice's duel disk.

Alice: 0

Luca: 4000 (Winner)

Everyone was amazed at how quickly Luca defeated Alice. They almost forgot to cheer at the impressive duel. Luca wasn't at all fazed by this; he knew the best duel of this exam was going to be the last one. Making his way up into the stands he passed Jaden. "Jaden remember your promise, go show them all." Luca didn't even look back to see if the Slifer heard him or not, he just wanted to find a spot to watch what he knew would be an exciting duel.

When Jaden made it to field 4, he saw Chazz and Crowler waiting for him. Jaden was shocked to see them both on the field he was to duel at. "So I'm dueling an Obelisk and its Chazz!?"

"Yes Jaden. You are always talking a big game, so I decided to give you the challenge you deserve. So congratulations to you Jaden, you will now duel one of the top ranked students in the school. What an honor. What's wrong Jaden, you should be thanking me." Crowler said to Jaden as he soaked in the news.

'Something is giving me a bad feeling about this.' Syrus thought as he looked down at the field his friend was on. 'This is obviously some sort of trap only a true fool would agree to this' Bastion thought as he looked on as well.

"I'll do it. Chazz get your game on, so we can finish what we started at Obelisk Arena." This response took everyone by surprise, no one ever thought and Obelisk would face a Slifer in a test like this.

"Ah yes and in front of the whole school too where everyone will be watching." Crowler said as he left the field.

"That's right; they are going to watch me whip the floor with you Jaden."

"Duel" the two said in unison "No excuses this time Chazz."

"Bring it on Slacker."

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I'm going to start things off Chazz." Jaden drew his card so that he had 6 in his hand. "You might remember this guy from our first match; I summon out Elemental HERO Clayman, in Defence Mode and end my turn." The brown clay hero appeared in front of Jaden. Clayman (Atk: 800 Def: 2000)

"Don't think for a second that that oversized pebble will have a chance against me Jaden." Chazz drew his card and saw it was one that Crowler gave him. "Here's a new one for you Jaden, Magical Mallet"

"What is that?" Jaden asked

"What it is, is a redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want right now, I place into my deck and shuffle, than I draw the same amount of cards I put in. Pretty cool don't you think."

"Whoa, he drew a rare card on the first draw." Syrus exclaimed as he watched Chazz shuffle his cards from his cards effect.

"Yes and a very dangerous card for sure, essentially Chazz gets to pick the cards he wants." Bastion informed Syrus.

"Oh and Jaden I forgot the best part, I can shuffle Magical Mallet into my deck too; so if I draw it again, like I just did I can play it again like right now." Chazz quickly shuffled his deck again and drew his cards. "That effect really came in handy cause I was looking for this guy, V-Tiger Jet." It was a mechanical yellow tiger with green jets in its wings. V-Tiger Jet (Atk: 1600 Def: 1800) "Now I play the spell Frontline Base, this spell allows me to once a turn special summon a union monster from my hand to the field. So I use its effect to summon W-Wing Catapult in Attack Mode. A flat blue catapult with jets at the back appeared to the field. W-Wing Catapult (Atk: 1300 Def: 1500) "But now I merge them together to become the VW- Tiger Catapult." The Tiger went on top of the Catapult and they locked themselves in place to form the Tiger Catapult. VW- Tiger Catapult (Atk: 2000 Def: 2100).

"And if you think I was done your sadly mistaken. Because my Catapult still has its special ability. By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can switch the position of one monster on my opponent's side of the field. So by discarding this card" Chazz placed a card into the grave "your Clayman goes into Attack Mode." Clayman started to stand once the Catapults ability was activated. "Now attack that Clayman with Heat Secker Blitz." Missile from the Catapult started to fire and were aimed right towards the area of Clayman, blowing up on contact and destroying him.

Jaden: 2800

Chazz: 4000

"And to finish up I place this card face down."

"Well I'm glad you did Chazz," Jaden said as he drew his card "because now, I can summon to the field the Elemental HERO Sparkman in Defense Mode." Now Jaden's blue hero with gold armor took to the field and rested on his knee. "Last, I throw down a face down before sending it over to you Chazz."

As Chazz drew his next card Chazz was already raring to go "Ready for round two you Slifer Slacker, because I know my X-Head Cannon is, and with the power of Frontline Base so is Z-Metal Tank." The two said monsters appeared onto the field. X-Head Cannon was blue and yellow; it had two barrel cannons for shoulders, with a spiked ball as its legs. Z-Metal Tank is an all yellow tank. X-Head Cannon (Atk: 1800 Def: 1500) X-Metal Tank (Atk: 1500 Def: 1300) "Now I play my trap card Call of the Haunted. Now just in case you'd slept through this cards class too, it allows me to revive a monster in my grave. So I choose the Y-Dragon Head I discarded last turn." A mechanical red dragon appeared onto the field. Y-Dragon Head (Atk: 1500 Def: 1600). "Now I combine all three to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon." The three monsters he summoned that turn formed into one; X-Head Cannon went onto of Y-Dragon head, and Y-Dragon head went onto of Z-Metal Tank, they locked themselves into place and the monster was complete. XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Atk: 2800 Def: 2600)

"Oh but Jaden there is even more! Now you know how they say 'two is better than one' well in this case I'm going to disagree, you want to know why. Well I'm going to tell you, because I'm going to meagre my VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to form the ultimate, the one and only VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Now all the parts of the Cannon and Catapult disassembled and reassembled into one. The head was that of V-Tiger Jet, with the body X-Head Cannon, the arms where a combination of X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank, the torso was Y-Dragon Head without the wings, the legs were W-Wing Catapult's with feet the claws of V-Tiger Jet and on the creatures back were an enlarged form of Y-Dragon Heads wings. VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (Atk: 3000 Def: 2800)

Everyone was astonished at the creature Chazz had summoned to the field. Luca was watching from afar knowing very well that there was now no HERO in the deck that could save Jaden from Chazz's Cannon. But he knew someway Jaden could turn it around.

"My Cannon makes your Sparkman look like nothing Jaden, or at least it did." Jaden's Sparkman disappeared.

"Chazz what happened to my Sparkman?"

"VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's special ability happened Slacker. Once per turn it can remove a card from play. And now with your life points wide open I'm going to attack. Go V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon, finish that Slacker."

"Not quite Chazz, you aren't the only one who can play a trap. So I play A Hero Emerges."

"A hero what?" Chazz said confused.

"A Hero Emerges, as in emerges onto the field. So now you have to pick a card in my hand and if it is a monster I get to play it. So go ahead Chazz take your pick."

"Whatever I pick the card on my far right card."

"Great pick Chazz, at least for me, because now I get to summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in Defence Mode." Jaden's red female hero took a knee on Jaden's side of the field. Burstinatrix (Atk: 1200 Def: 800)

"Yeah you can summon her, but she won't be in Defence Mode for long. Because when my Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks I pick the monster it is attacking's mode. So now I choose Attack Mode." The red hero started to stand. "So not only will she be zapped, but so will your life points." The Cannon shot multiple beams of blue light onto Jaden's side of the field destroying Burstinatrix and hitting Jaden's life points.

Jaden: 1000

Chazz: 4000

Chazz started to laugh "Don't worry Jaden this test will be over soon enough. But not before I embarrass you some more in front of the entire school."

"No way Chazz, not as long as I got monsters in my deck: and guess what they are all waiting to get at you. So this is not yet over, just started. Now I draw." Transcendent Wings the newest card to Jaden's deck. This was part of the thank you gift Mrs. Dorothy gave his for helping moving her van. "See Chazz far from over, I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defence Mode. Then I place a card face down and end my turn."

"All done, good because now I can cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done. It is time to fry that fur ball you loser."

"Chazz you don't scare me one bit."

"That is no big deal to me Jaden, I don't have to because that's VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's job. Now attack my Cannon."

"Not quite Chazz, I discard two cards to activate my face down Transcendent Wings!" The Winged Kuriboh transformed before the crowds' eyes, the winds grew larger than Chazz's Cannon, and over top of Kuriboh's head was a gold dragon. But it was covered in blue light from Chazz's ongoing attack.

"No it can't be!" Chazz was astonished by the spell card Jaden never had before.

"Oh Chazz it be. Transcendent Wings has now transformed my Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 Monster. Oh and Chazz it gets better too, by sacrificing itself Kuriboh can destroy all monsters in Attack Mode, and their attack points are dealt as damage to you Chazz. Now Chazz you get to learn firsthand how it works, go Kuriboh!"

The attack Chazz just shot at the Kuriboh had been absorbed, and now the Kuriboh shot it right back, destroying the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.

Jaden: 1000

Chazz: 1000

Everyone was astonished by the turn of events Jaden just pulled with his Kuriboh. Luca knew he had it in him, just never knew that a Kuriboh could be the cause.

"You are one lucky punk Jaden." Chazz exclaimed in hatred.

"Lucky, no I just got a soft spot for old ladies, but not for you Chazz and that is too bad because with only 1000 life points left and no cards to defend you, this draw could very well decide our duel."

"Yeah, yeah I play a facedown and call it a turn." Chazz said 'And with this trap it doesn't matter what you draw, or if you attack with a monster with the points to beat me, I will win."

Jaden drew his card; Elemental HERO Bubbleman. "I use the effect of my Bubbleman; while I control no cards in my hand and on my field I can special summon him to the field." A man in a blue mask and blue metal suit that was blue and had pipes extending to both of his wrists appeared on the field. Bubbleman (Atk: 800 Def: 1200) "Now I use his second effect, while he is the only card on my field I can draw 2 cards." He drew his two it was Feather Shot and the grey monster from their first duel. "And now Chazz here is the card that was going to beat you last duel, and the card that will finish you off now. Because Bubbleman was a special summon I can still sacrifice him for a tribute. So now Chazz meet my newest hero, I summon True HERO Gusty Grey."

Bubbleman vanished as a light appeared onto the field, from that light a tornado appeared and went around the field destroying all spell and trap cards Chazz had out. Then the light dimed and from it appeared to be a man in a grey bodysuit that showed off his toned body, he also had grey eyes and black hair. True HERO Gusty Grey (Atk: 1900 Def: 1200). Luca was impressed "Jaden you finally summoned it."

Jaden when looking at the light heard a voice he had heard once before, "Jaden impressive duel." But he had no time to deal with that he had a duel to finish.

"What happened to all my spells and traps?" Chazz yelled at Jaden.

"What happened was my True Hero's special effect. When he is summoned he destroys all spell and traps my opponent out on the field. And look who is completely open for an attack Chazz. That is right, you! Now Gusty Grey, attack Chazz directly with Twisting Uppercut."

The grey monster charged at Chazz with a mini tornado forming around his fist, before sending Chazz flying backwards with an uppercut. "That's game Chazz; unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will" Chazz from the in complete rage replied.

Jaden: 1000 (Winner)

Chazz: 0

Everyone was cheering at the comeback and upset Jaden just pulled off on Chazz. No one ever though a Slifer would ever beat an Obelisk, especially one with all those rare cards. "Jaden you did it!" Syrus's scream could have been heard over everyone else's.

"No this is absolutely impossible, how could he lose with all those rare cards!" Crowler said as he had witnessed the whole duel from a room that overlooked all the fields. Crowler although said it oblivious to Chancellor Sheppard being right there. "Crowler what are you talking about?"

"Ugh, I'm going to go mark some papers." Crowler said in anger; causing Sheppard to laugh.

Jaden hadn't moved a muscle as he saw two of his friends coming down to the field to congratulate him. "Hey Jaden" he could hear Syrus call out before Sheppard's voice was over the PA. "That was well played Jaden, never in school history has a Slifer ever versed an Obelisk during an exam. Jaden not only did you hold your own, you won. You had the courage to fight even with the staggering odds against you. So it gives me pride to tell you that you are granted promotion into Ra Yellow. Great job once again." Everyone cheered for Jaden's promotion.

Jaden felt a hand on his shoulder, so he turned around to see Bastion who had his hand extended out to him. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Ra Yellow Dorm Jaden. That was a great duel." As Jaden shock hands with Bastion he felt someone throw their hands around his stomach, "Ra Yellow, Jaden you're the best." It was Syrus's voice.

"Sy, I do what I can." Jaden waved to everyone before heading back up into the stands.

'I knew Jaden was too good to be a Slifer, and that he would leave quickly. I just hope we could still be friends.' Syrus thought as he followed Jaden and Bastion.

Although on the way up Jaden was stopped by Luca. "You sure did keep your promise Jaden."

"Not really, Chazz is good but he isn't the best this school has. But I did prove that Slifers aren't weak. Oh and by the way that was a sweet duel you had." Jaden said as he looked at the Obelisk.

"Jaden soon enough when you're an Obelisk maybe you will be able to have a duel with me."

"I think we should have one right now; your Watt monsters vs my Hero's."

"In due time Jaden; I think maybe you should head off to your new dorm."

"Just remember Luca, the longer you put off our duel the stronger I will get. Anyway later I'm going to get food, that duel had made me work up an appetite." Jaden said as he headed out for the Cafeteria.

Although Jaden went alone, neither Syrus nor Bastion had followed him. Unknowing to Jaden, Syrus was going to the red dorm to inform the news to Chumley. Jaden was thinking about what had transpired, he had been given an opportunity to move up in the Academy, but at what cost. He could loss a friend in Syrus, because Syrus wasn't given the same opportunity as him. Plus expectations would be much higher, and he would actually have to show up to class to meet them. Then there was his promise to show that Red was just as dominate as the other dorms. As Jaden ate his fried shrimp he contemplated the decision some more, before ultimately deciding on what he was to do.

After eating, he made his way to the Chancellor's office, to inform Chancellor Sheppard of his decision. Jaden also decided to meet up with Luca to inform him of his decision as well, believing he should know as well. Each visit only took a few minutes; he ultimately wanted to rest after the long day of testing.

After his interaction with Luca he was heading back to the Slifer dorm, but during the walk Jaden came across a familiar group of Obelisks. Once in ear shoot he started to hear their conversation, "Jasmine how did you get that as your answer?" The black haired girl said as she looked at the red haired one.

"Mindy, I hope you realise she got the answer correct." Alexis said to the black hair girl.

"I have to cheek my notes, because I got a different answer." Mindy said in what seemed like a pissed off tone.

"Oh hey Jaden, that was on amazing duel you and Chazz had today." Alexis said with a smile.

"Thanks Alexis, I caught your duel too. Glad Cyber Blader won you the duel the way it couldn't when we did." Jaden said jokingly to Alexis. He had a huge smile on his face as he remembered the duel on the boats.

Alexis started to get a little blush on her cheeks before she responded "Yeah yeah Jaden, at least now I lost to a Ra Yellow instead of a Slifer Red. Congratulations on that promotion by the way."

"Thanks, and by the way I never told anyone about our duel."

"Thanks Jaden, you're a really good friend. Any way we will talk later Jaden." Alexis then headed off with her friends down the path that lead to the girls' dorm.

After his conversation with Alexis, Jaden finally had made his way back to the Slifer Dorm. He went up the stairs he went up every day since he had been to Duel Academy. Then entered the room he had slept in every night since day one. He walked in like nothing had changed over the last day. "Hey guys, what have you been doing while I've been gone?"

"JADEN!" Syrus yelled as he saw his friend walk through the door. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to say well done today during your exam; I didn't bother saying it before. Oh and if you forgotten, I LIVE HERE." Jaden put an emphasis on his last words. "Yeah Ra is a higher rank, with great food, a clean building, and cool blazers. But Syrus without you, Ra wouldn't feel like my home."

"Really Jaden" Syrus said starting to tear up as he hugged Jaden.

"Sy stop, you're getting my jacket soaked" Jaden said as he tried to push Syrus's head away from his jacket.

"We thought… that we lost you forever." Syrus said over his tears.

"Chill out Sy."

"Oh come on just a few more hugs."

"It's not the hugs it is the tears. At least red doesn't stain as easy as yellow does." Jaden said as he started to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for this long delay. I had a whole lot on my plate with school, and unfortunately school comes first. I have an extended note at the bottom. So here is Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was midnight at Duel Academy; outside the only light was that coming off the full moon. Almost everyone on the island was asleep, except three occupants of the Slifer Red Dorm; Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. They were sitting at a table with a burning candle providing all the light. They had a deck of cards placed in the middle of the table, with a few cards face up scattered around it. Syrus was in the midst of telling a story.

"…And underneath a full moon, I see a path that leads to a cavern that seems abandoned. Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And with just the right angle of light, at the bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a very and powerful card. Naturally, I go to pick it up, but when I reach for it… an arm shoots out and grabs me, then starts to pull me into the lake. Help me the water anything but the water!"

"Oh come on Sy, water isn't scary." Jaden said about Syrus's story

"Even nasty swamp water? Actually your right, only a chump would be scared of that." Syrus said, now disappointed in his story, while Chumley was in the corner of the room in fetal position.

"Still, good story, it was a mid-level scare for a mid-level card." Jaden said as he held up the level 4 Earthbound Spirit. "Now for me I hope I get a high level." Jaden said as he drew the top card of the deck, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted; he drew the level 1 Sinister Serpent.

"Man Jaden, you lucked out, you barely get to scare us at all with that low card." Chumley said as he returned to his seat next to Syrus.

"Alright, here is one, although it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I use to hear sounds. But I only hear these sounds late at night. I thought those sounds were coming from my dreams, but they sounded like voices, none of which I recognized. After really listening I thought the voices were coming from the closet by my bed. But when I went to check it out, there was nothing there except my cards." Jaden took a pause.

"And?" Syrus questioned.

"Well that was the end of the story." Jaden responded,

"That's it!" Syrus and Chumley said, as they weren't at all spooked about Jaden's memory.

"Well you want to know something strange, lately I've been hearing these noise's again." Jaden commented, as then suddenly there was a laugh coming from behind him.

"Oh I want to join in on the fright fest!" As Jaden turned around yelling, he noticed Professor Banner.

"You just did." Syrus said, causing Jaden to add in "We are kind of at the edge of our seats here."

"Yeah, at least we were" Syrus said as he looked back in the corner of the room to see Chumley had returned to the fetal position. "But since you're here you might as well join our fun; just draw a card, the stronger it is the scarier your story must be."

"Well this certainly sounds easy." Banner drew the card atop of the deck. "Well let's see here, Five-Headed Dragon."

"Whoa, Banner you just drew a level 12 monster" Jaden said to Banner as he set the card on the table.

"Yeah, I think this means I better go to bed now" Syrus said as he was scared already and Banner hadn't even said a word relating to his story yet. This caused Banner to laugh: "Are you sure you don't want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island."

"We have an abandoned dorm?" Jaden asked confused he only knew about the 3 dorms: Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra.

"Yes, no one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the end of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing." Banner started

Syrus was already scared but had to ask "where did they all go?"

"Well that is the mystery of it all. But the rumor is that the disappearances were due to… the Shadow Games."

"OKAY, YOU CAN STOP" Chumley yelled; he was so freaked out about the Shadow Games that he wanted nothing to do with it. Although Banner continued: "See children Shadow games, are duels played with powerful mystical items."

Jaden cut Banner off "Millennium items, right? I've heard about it but that can't be true."

This caused Banner to chuckle "Yes that is what most people will say, but me I find that most stories, well they have to come from somewhere." Suddenly Pharaoh, Banner's cat, let out a long and loud meow. "Well I will take that as my cue to leave, you children should probably think about that too."

"Later Professor Banner." Both Syrus and Jaden said to their headmaster as he left the room.

"You know Jaden; I have seen this creepy building once in the forest maybe that is the dorm Banner was talking about." Syrus said recalling the story of Banner.

"Sweet, then you will be who leads us to it tomorrow night Sy." Jaden said all smiles.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Chumley said as he came up behind Syrus's chair.

"Oh come on guys don't look concerned it will be fun." Jaden said with some excitement in his voice.

Unknowing to the three Slifer's there was someone creeping outside the common room of the Slifers. After hearing what had transpired Crowler started to plot a plan 'This is just the opportunity I have been waiting for, if they aren't too scared of the Shadow Games, I will make them scared of it with the Millennium Items and all.' As he left the Slifer dorm Crowler pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number. As the other end picked up a deep voice was projected through the speaker of Crowler's phone "Speak."

"Ah you must be the Shadow Duelist."

"Who is speaking?"

"Oh me, I am a Professor at the famous Duel Academy. I would like to have your services for tomorrow night."

"My services come at a cost."

"I am willing to pay. Just meet me at the lighthouse."

"I will be there." The man ended the call. 'This is perfect' Crowler though.

The next day passed quickly; as it was already night. Crowler was at the lighthouse where he would meet the man that would take care of Jaden for him. As Crowler was staring out into the water, he heard the sound of footsteps, causing him to turn around. What he saw was a man wearing an iron mask, a hat and a large black jacket, along with a duel vest similar to his own. After a few seconds Crowler also noticed some fog that was coming from a brief case the man was holding. "So you must be the Shadow Duelist."

"My opponents call me many things, but most are hard to understand through their shrieks of terror. You may call me Titan. But enough small talk, what is the job."

"I want you to frighten someone named Jaden Yuki so intensely that he leaves this Academy and never comes back. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course, I never turn my back to a challenge."

"Oh really" Crowler started to jump around the man trying to get behind him, but to no prevail. "My, you are good."

"Oh but I am better than good. I will prove it, not only by scaring this boy, but by banishing him to the Shadow Realm" Titan said as he started to go backwards not turning his back to Crowler.

"Well if you insist, do your worst." Crowler started to laugh like a maniac as the Titan left his line of sight.

Meanwhile, at the Abandoned Dorm Alexis had just placed a rose in front of the gate. "Be at peace brother, wherever you are." She then stood in front of the building trying to figure out how she lost her brother. She slowly started to back away from the place that took her brother away from her.

While in the forest Jaden, Syrus and Chumley; were trying to find the Abandoned Dorm Banner told them about the night before. "You could look at it as being lost, or we have found some places where it's not." Jaden said as he led the group of three.

"Well we have been finding places for an hour now. But it could be worse for Syrus, we could have found a cavern with dirty swamp water" Chumley changed his voice on his last words.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Chum." Syrus said sarcastically.

"Hey guys look up there, I think I found it." Jaden yelled out to his friends, as they came across a rundown building. Then Jaden came to a stop in front of the gate that led to the building. "This is cool."

"There are probably a lot of ghosts in there." Chumley said from behind Jaden and Syrus.

"Just relax; there is no one here except us." Jaden said, but that was before a sound of a branch snapping scared the life out of Chumley and Syrus.

"THEN WHAT IS THAT?" Syrus screamed as he took cover behind Jaden, who shined his light in the direction of the sound. The light revealed Alexis.

"Oh. Hi Alexis" Jaden said as he tried to get Chumley off of him.

"What are you boys doing here?" She questioned in a very stern tone.

"We heard about this place and decided we would come and cheek it out" Jaden responded to the question posed by Alexis.

"Well that isn't intelligent Jaden, don't you guys know people have a way of disappearing around here."

"Oh, give me a break that is just some myth."

"No it isn't. Believe me, I know; why else would they make this place completely forbidden. If they catch you here they will expel you."

"Okay, then why are you here?"

"I got my reasons you got that!" Alexis yelled at Jaden.

"Hey you don't need to snap, we just came to look around but we will stay out of your way, you don't need to worry about it."

"Okay look, it's just that…" Alexis started to distance herself from the boys.

"It is what Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"One of the students that went missing here was my brother." Alexis said not facing the boys anymore.

Jaden turned around to look at the dorm, but while doing so he found something on the ground, a rose. 'That must be from Alexis.' Then when Jaden turned around to face Alexis, she was gone.

"Well if what Alexis said was true, then the rumors aren't rumors after all. I say we go back to our dorm now Jaden, we don't want to go missing like Alexis's brother." Syrus said looking at the Dorm in fear.

"Well I say we go in. So if you want come and join us. Let's go Chumley." Jaden said as he made his way through the gate alongside Chumley.

"Oh, just wait up guys." Syrus said as he rushed to be at his friend's sides.

Alexis had watched as the group of Slifers went into the dorm. 'I hope you know what you are doing Jaden, Duel Academy can afford to lose a good duelist like you.' As she turned around to go back to her dorm, she saw a large man in a black jacket smirk at her. The next thing she knew he had placed a needle in her neck which caused her to scream, but it was short because now she started to dose off.

While inside the Dorm the scream couldn't be heard, all that could be heard was the footsteps of the three boys as they walked around the top level of the dorm. "You know what guys, this place is spacious, and if we were to give it a little bit of cleaning we could totally move in here." Jaden said all excited.

"Jaden you have to be kidding. This place is even worse than the Slifer dorm; I mean look at all this stuff on the walls." Syrus said as he looked around the creepy room the boys had just entered.

"Think it has something to do with the Shadow games?" Chumley asked as he observed the designs on the walls.

"Jaden don't stand so close are you nuts?" Syrus exclaimed as he saw what Jaden was looking at.

"Hey I think this stone shows the seven Millennium items, so cool. And over there" Jaden shined his light toward a picture on the wall "that show's a guy I've never seen before."

Meanwhile, Alexis had just awoken from her sleep, but now her hands and ankles were tied in rope. "Hey where am I?" she yelled out.

"You my dear are on a hock, dangling, batting your friends into my trap." A deep voice said to her. Then a large shining eye appeared in front of her eyes, causing her to let off a scream. This scream was heard by the boys who were roaming the dorm.

"Guys that sounded like Alexis, let's go." Jaden said as he ran off to where he heard the scream. The group bolted out of the room, down the hall, and to the stairs that looked over the room main entrance of the dorm. Jaden went down stairs and noticed something.

What he saw was a card on the ground, he picked it up. It was Etoile Cyber. "Guys look, this is Alexis's card, and I remember this from when I dueled against her. She must be here somewhere guys and I got a feeling that she will be down that way." Jaden pointed in the direction the card was when he first saw it; leading to a dark passage way, that was all dirt and wood.

The boys made their way through, and what they saw at the end of the passage was not a pretty sight. Alexis was in a coffin, with smoke emerging around it. When the boys entered the room they hear laughter from someone but didn't know who it was coming from.

"She is not here right now, she is far away, locked away in the Shadow Realm."

"Hey who is there?" Jaden called out to the voice.

"I am Titan, your worst nightmare come true" the Shadow Duelist appeared out from the shadows.

"Oh give me a break." Jaden shot back at the man.

"Then let me prove it to you."

"As much as that sounds fun, I need you to give us Alexis back right now, or you are going to be sorry." Jaden yelled at the man, still keeping his distance.

"The only way to free her is to beat me in a Shadow Game." The duelist said while raising his deck for Jaden to see.

"I'm not afraid to duel you, but Shadow Games don't exist."

"Typical, just like the other, they didn't believe in the Shadow Games either but they quickly learned, as will you; because in a Shadow Game you not only pay with your life points but you pay with your soul."

"So you're trying to tell me you're the guy who caused the disappearances. But it doesn't matter, because I won't let you take us, especially Alexis."

"Well unless you win boy, she will be mine forever, just like you will be."

Jaden started to growl. "Alright then," Jaden then grabbed his duel disk from Chumley "get your game on"

"Shadow Game that is" Titan said as he activated his duel disk.

"Alexis, I promise to have you out of there in no time."

"Duel" Both said as they drew 5 cards each.

Jaden: 4000

Titan: 4000

"I will start, and I first summon Infernalqueen Archfiend, and with her out every monster with Archfiend in their name gains 1000 extra attack points." Titan placed the card on his disk; a fiendish lady with blue hair, wings, and what resembled a purple cloak appeared onto the field. Infernalqueen Archfiend (Atk: 900 →1900 Def: 1500).

"I already knew that effect, but I also now to keep those Archfiend monsters on the field every Standby Phase of your turn you have to pay life points." Jaden stated as he grinned.

"No I don't, not as long as I have this, Pandemonium." The field was now surrounded by four stone statues of what looked to once be dragons. "Now with this card in play, I don't have to pay life points to keep my Archfiend's on the field, and if they are ever destroyed outside of a battle I get to bring an Archfiend with a lower level into my hand. Amazing isn't it."

"Not really, you haven't seen an amazing move just yet. But you will now because it's my turn." Jaden drew his sixth card. 'I don't have a card in my hand that can go up against 1900 Attack points right now, but maybe this will work, yeah' Jaden placed the card he drew into his hand, and grabbed another "Alright I will start off by summoning the Elemental HERO Avian in Attack Mode, then I will throw down two face-downs and call it a turn."

Titan quietly drew his card, and then placed a card on his disk. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend in Attack Mode." A large monster composed of flesh and bone, with demon wings appeared onto the field gripping a large sword. Terrorking Archfiend (Atk: 2000 Def: 1500) "and thanks to Infernalqueen, Terrorking gains 1000 attack points." Terrorking Archfiend (Atk: 3000 Def: 1500)

"Wow 3000 attack points." Jaden said in awe.

"Yes and I will put every single point to use. Terrorking attack his Avian with Field Sword Slash." The monster went through the air towards the feathered hero then, slashed him with the blade of his sword.

"Forgetting about the face-downs I set last turn? Well I'm activating one right now, it is a great little trap called Mirror Gate; and it allows our monsters to trade places. So it will be your Terrorking for my Avian. So now all those 3000 attack points will be put to use, but now on you." Titan started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You really thought you could lead me into a trap, Jaden look around you and tell me who is trapped. See by activating your trap you activated Terrorking's special ability, which decides our monsters fate by way of chance. See when Terrorking is targeted by an effect, a number between one and six is selected at random, and if the number is a two or a five, my monster negates the effect and destroys it. So now the wheel of fate will decide."

Six multi coloured balls with numbers 1 to 6 appeared in a circular position. Then a flame engulfed the ball with a one on it, the flame jumped from ball to ball until it rested at the number five. "Looks like fate was on the Terrorking's side, so now shatter that mirror gate and press onward with Field Sword Slash." Avian took a beating from all the locust shoot his way before being destroyed.

Jaden: 2000

Titan: 4000

"Lucky for me I have another trap." Jaden pressed a button on his duel disk to reveal his second trap. "I now activate Hero Signal, because you destroyed Avian, I can now special summon a Level 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my deck. Now the hero I choose is Elemental HERO Clayman and I will summon him in defence mode." Clayman arrived onto the field and took a knee. Clayman (Atk: 800 Def: 2000)

"Great job Jaden, your Clayman should keep you safe." Chumley said from behind Jaden

"Yes it may save you from my Infernalqueen, but it will not save you from this." Titan raised something that looked similar to the Millennium Puzzle. A light started to glow from the item. "Now the Shadow Game has truly begun. Don't your life points seem insignificant, now that it is your very life at risk?"

"Hey where did my arm go?" Jaden asked as his arm seemed to have vanished. "I can't seem to move my feet either."

"Ah that is the Shadows attacking your body, taking you into its grasp. You are now fully in this Shadow Game, there is no escaping. Treasure this feeling, for it will not last much longer, because soon you will be a mere shadow of your former self, trapped in eternal darkness."

"Oh give me a break, back at the dorm we have black out curtains so we can sleep through the day, I'm not at all scared of the dark. It's really great."

"But your blackouts don't wield the same mystical powers as my Millennium Item does. Now it is your move, I would make it count because it may be your last."

'Wow, Millennium Items, Shadow Games, who could ask for a better challenge.' Jaden was smiling at this challenge, which caused his opponent to worry something was wrong. "Now that it's my move I will draw. Sweat, now I activate my Pot of Greed, this spell allows me to draw two cards." Jaden drew his two cards. "Now I'm going to fuse the Elemental HERO Sparkman in my hand, with the Clayman on my field using the spell card Polymerization. So come forth Elemental HERO Thunder Giant." The giant appeared from the ceiling to take the field. Thunder Giant (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500) "Now it is time for his special ability. So now I can destroy a monster whose original attack points are less than his." Thunder Giant shot a bolt of lightning at Terrorking.

"Not so fast I use Terrorking's special ability, use the wheel of fate." The wheel from before, when Jaden activated Mirror Gate, appeared and started to send the flame round and round till it stopped on 2. "I win again; it looks like fate isn't on your side even half the time, now your Thunder Giant will pay the price." Thunder Giants lightning shot right back at him, destroying him instantly.

"Okay maybe that didn't work to well but I know this will; I activate the Spell card Mirage of Nightmare. Now during your Stand-By I can draw until I have 4 cards in my hand then during the end phase of my next turn if Mirage is still on the field I have to discard all the cards in my hand. Last I will throw down two face-downs and end my turn."

"You fool, you are just wasting my time, your life points are too low for you to activate anymore of those cards. Now it's my turn." He drew his card and placed it in his hand.

"And now I get to draw, till I have 4 cards in my hand thanks to Mirage." Jaden drew 4 cards.

"It wouldn't matter if you drew 4 thousand card nothing could stop the power of my deck. Talk is cheap; I will let Terrorking prove it to you. Attack him directly with Field Sword Slash."

"Not quite I activate my face-down, Mirror Force. Mirror Force destroys all attack position monsters on your side of the field. So it's so long royal fiends." A clear barrier covered Jaden's field, so when Terrorking took his slash, the sword broke in two causing one piece of the sword to hit and destroy the Infernalqueen along with Terrorking.

"You think you have accomplished something think not. By sending Desrook Archfiend from my hand to the Graveyard I can Special Summon Terrorking from my Graveyard in Attack Position." Terrorking appeared back onto the field. Terrorking Archfiend (Atk: 2000 Def: 1500) "Also thanks to an Archfiend being destroyed and sent to the Graveyard through means other than battle, the effect of my Pandemonium activates, letting me add an Archfiend with a Level lower than the destroyed Archfiend from my Deck to his hand. Why not another Desrook, you will never get rid of the Terrorking; but my Terrorking will get rid of you. Finish him off once and for all with Field Sword Slash." The large field flew through the air for a second time that battle phase.

"Not before I activate Jaden my face-down Emergency Provisions by sending spell and traps on my field to the graveyard I gain 1000 life points for each. So by sending "Mirage of Nightmare" to the Graveyard I gain 1000 Life Points, giving me 3000" Jaden's life points went up just before Terrorking stuck him directly.

Jaden: 1000

Titan: 4000

"So you still stand?" Titan exclaimed as Jaden's life points now rested at 1000.

"As long as I got two good legs"

"Ah but Jaden, your legs they aren't good; and with that recent drop in life points neither are the rest of your arms."

"Well time to make this move count. Draw" Jaden drew his card and then placed it in his spell and trap card zone. "I'm going to play the spell The Warrior Returning Alive, this allows me to take one warrior in my grave and add it to my hand. And the warrior I choose is Elemental HERO Avian. But he won't stay out of the grave for very long, because now I fuse the Elemental HERO's Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand using Polymerization, to create the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman. Now Flame Wingman, attacks Terrorking with Infernal Rage." Flame Wingman shot a large ball of fire at the Terrorking, destroying him on contact. "Oh and did I forget to mention my Wingman's super power, when he destroys a monster in battle that monsters attack points comes out of your life points.

Jaden: 1000

Titan: 1900

Parts of Titan started to disappear, as his life points dropped. "It does not matter for as a Terrorking was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can just send another Desrook Archfiend from my hand to the Graveyard, Special Summon Terrorking from my Graveyard in Attack Position."

"That is fine with me, with Wingman out on my field your Terrorking will just bite the dust again and next time for good. But till I can attack again, I will summon Dark Catapulter in Defence Mode." Dark Catapulter (Atk: 1000 Def: 1500)

Titan drew his card and started to laugh. "You think your Flame Wingman is tough, but he pales in comparison to this creature. I sacrifice my Terrorking to call forth Skull Archfiend of Lightning" A monster that looked exactly like the Summoned Skull appeared on the field. Skull Archfiend of Lightning (Atk: 2500 Def: 1200) "Now destroy his Flame Wingman with Lightning Attack." Flame Wingman took a huge bolt of lightning to his chest before leaving the field.

Jaden: 600

Titan: 1900

Jaden dropped to his knees as his life points dropped to 600. Titan than pulled out his Millennium item "Look into the Millennium Item, feeling yourself drift away into the shadows as your defeat edges closer." Jaden couldn't help but look into the light coming off the Item, he was entranced by every word Titan was saying. Now his vision was starting to blur for the first time that night Jaden started to get concurred. "Yes, Jaden the Shadows are a powerful weapon" as he put the item away Titan observed the kneeling Jaden. 'Powerful yes, even if they are only created in your mind. If only he knew.'

Jaden's world as he saw it was covered in darkness. He could only think about how he was failing himself and Alexis. "Jaden get up" He could hear a faint voice he had heard before, but it wasn't that of his friends or Titan. Then he looked at his deck where an aura of light was surrounding it. A ball of light appeared from out of it. The ball moved around to reveal what was behind the darkness in his mind. "Kuriboh is showing you the truth" the voice called out to Jaden again. 'Well if he were to maybe stay still, he is more likely to do some weird hypnosis thing on me than help.' The voice started up again "Look past that Jaden, look truly around you"

Jaden could see everything around him more clearly, he saw that there was a briefcase by Titans feet, where the smoke was coming out of, and beyond the man he saw a mirror strategically placed "Titan I just figured your whole phony Shadow Game scam out, my soul was never on the line and neither is yours!"

Titan somehow kept composed, 'what happened he was scared, he was falling into everything, but now…' Titan's thought was interrupted by Jaden.

"It's my turn Titan, so I draw. Now I activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability; during my Standby Phase and Catapulter is in Defense Position, he gets one counter. Then I can remove from play cards in my Graveyard equal to the number of counters I choose to remove from my monster to destroy that many Spell or Trap Cards on the field. So by removing from play Avian and the one counter from my Catapulter, I can destroy your Pandemonium field spell. Go Catapulter." As Jaden removed Avian from his graveyard, the field started to return to normal.

"So what? You still haven't destroyed this" Titan brought up his item.

"Are you sure?" Jaden took the Avian card he removed from play and threw it at the item in Titans hand, without him noticing. But as Titan looked down to see what Jaden was talking about, he saw that a card had penetrated his phoney Millennium Item. With the eye of the item destroyed by Avian's card, Jaden and Titan appeared to get their bodies back.

"Hey Jay, you got your body back!" Syrus yelled out to him.

"Syrus I never lost it, this was all hypnosis, smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul, this was a shame and so is he. He is probably some out of work carney; I bet that the paper mashie Millennium Item all the kids love." Jaden said as he pointed to Titan.

"Be quiet it's real I'm real." Titan fired back. "You are a fool who is forgetting… the girl. She is imprisoned in a shadow tomb; her soul is wandering in the Shadow Realm. That proves that this Millennium Pendent is real. What do you say to that?"

"That you aren't too bright. See in the one room of this dorm all the Millennium items were sketched out; yours would have been called the Millennium Puzzle not Pendent. So you never had Alexis's soul, you never did, so hand her over along with all the others that went missing here."

"Other kids? I have no clue what you are talking about. And because of your rude carny comment, you can find them all by yourself." Titan unpinned a smoke grenade and dropped it to make his escape.

"Get back here; you're not getting away that easy." Jaden started to run over to where the man once stood. But when she made it half way to Titan, the ground started to shack and a giant eye started to glow from under his feet "How did you do this trick?" Jaden yelled at Titan who now stopped dead in his tracks.

"This isn't of my doing?" A black dust started to swirl around the two duelists. Everyone lost their vision, but when their vision was restored they were both in a sphere of darkness. "What is this place?"

"Oh come on, enough of your tricks." Jaden yelled to the man who he thought had caused this.

"A trick, I can't do something like this!" Titan said, and then black shadow like blobs started to appear from below and above Jaden and Titan. The black blobs started to surround Titan, than they started to climb all over him. All Titan could do was squirm around trying to evade them. Now they were starting to creep up on Jaden, but then he heard a familiar sound. From out of his deck Winged Kuriboh had materialized, and was protecting the feet of Jaden, so none of the blobs could climb on Jaden as they did Titan. But the Blobs were starting to get brave and were about to overrun Kuriboh, Jaden saw a light appear from his deck that shot out from in a similar fashion Winged Kuriboh had earlier. In the middle of the Sphere of darkness was a man all in gray.

"Be gone!" The man's voice was louder than the one who helped him to realize that Titan was a fake. But at a closer look at the man, he looked identical to the True HERO he had in his deck. 'You must be the voice I've been hearing' Jaden though while he watched his creature start two tornados. Both of the tornados swirled around Jaden, getting rid of every blob near him. "This is so weird first I hear you guys now I can see and feel you."

"Why yes Jaden. You are one of a small group of people who are capable to see and hear Duel Spirits." True HERO Gusty Grey stated.

Winged Kuriboh, Gusty Gray, and Jaden watched as Titan was taken to the ground by the blobs. They then entered Titan through his mouth. After most of the blobs entered, Titan got up, and his eyes turned bright red. "Jaden Yuki, the shadows are looking for a soul, only one of us shall survive."

"Really you spared no expense for this, even getting red contacts." Jaden commented on the change of eye colour.

Ignoring the comment Titan finished what he had to say "This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm." As he said that, Skull Archfiend of Lightning appeared onto the field as did Dark Catapulter. While Winged Kuriboh and Gusty Grey returned to Jaden's deck.

"You really don't quite with this Shadow Realm thing; it's fine by me as long as we finish this duel. We were stopped in the middle of my turn, so now I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation; so by discarding a card from my hand, I can add any monster from my grave to my hand and I chose Elemental HERO Sparkman. And now I will summon him onto the field in Defence Mode." Sparkman (Atk: 1600 Def: 1400)

"Very well then my move." Titan drew his card.

"And now that it's your standby phase and Pandemonium is not on your field you lose 500 points to keep your Archfiend of Lightning on the field."

Jaden: 600

Titan: 1400

"500 life points is nothing compared to you losing your soul. Now, Skull Archfiend of Lightning attacks Dark Catapulter with Lightning Attack." Dark Catapulter was shocked with the lightning before blowing up. "Now I place one card facedown onto the field and summon Desrook Archfiend in attack Mode. Desrook (Atk: 1100 Def: 1800)

Jaden drew his card "My turn, and I'm switching my Sparkman into attack mode, then I will use the equip spell Spark Blaster. He is how it works, during my Main Phases; I can change the battle position of one monster on the field. If this effect is used three times, "Spark Blaster" is destroyed. Now before I use my Spark Blaster, I'm going to blast your Desrook Archfiend with Static Shockwave." Sparkman launched an attack at the Desrook and destroyed it with ease.

Jaden: 600

Titan: 900

"Now I will finish up my turn by using Spark Blaster on non-other than the Sparkman himself." Sparkman shot the blaster at his feet and then took a knee. "Now I end my turn."

"Not before I activate my trap, Battle-Scarred, now the 500 life point per turn cost of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning affects not only me but you as well, and this will happen as long as my Skull Archfiend of Lightning is out on the field. So for my turn, I draw." Titan drew his card. "Now that is my Standby Phase we both lose life points."

Jaden: 100

Titan: 400

"Now I will continue my turn by attacking your Sparkman, go Skull Archfiend of Lightning use Lightning Attack." Sparkman was struck with the electric current and was sent to the grave. "Now I set a card facedown on the field, then play double spell. By discarding a spell card in my hand I can now use one of the spell cards you have in your graveyard. I choose Emergency Provisions, so by getting rid of the meaning less card I just set, I regain 1000 life points. Now you have nothing, and next turn will be your last."

Jaden: 100

Titan: 1400

"I don't plan on losing this duel." Jaden drew his card. "First I special summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman because he is the only card in my hand, then I use the second part of his ability and that is I get to draw 2 cards" He drew his two cards and then smirked "You were right, this will be the last turn; because now I sacrifice my Bubbleman to summon the one and only True HERO Gusty Grey." Bubbleman vanished as a shining light took his place, then from under the light a tornado appeared, as it grew bigger it started to hide the light. The tornado got to the size of the whole field destroying the only trap card on the field as well as the Skull Archfiend of Lightning. Then suddenly the tornado disappeared and revealed the Hero. True HERO Gusty Grey (Atk: 1900 Def: 1200)

"Hey what happened to my trap card and monster?!" Titan screamed at Jaden.

"His super power, when Gust Grey is Summoned to the field he destroys all of my opponents spell and trap cards. Your monster went to the grave because of Battle-Scarred negative effect, which destroys the monster if the trap left the field, which it did. And now you're wide open for my direct attack. Go Gusty Grey finish him off with Twisting Uppercut." Before landing the winning blow, the Hero smiled back to Jaden.

Jaden: 100 (Winner)

Titan: 0

"NO!" Titan yelled as all the blobs had returned, the covered up Titan so that you couldn't tell what was under the massive pile.

"Jaden you must not linger around here any longer." Gusty Grey had stayed materialized, and had found a hole in the sphere they were trapped in. "Jaden climb out through here." Gusty Grey opened up the hole further so Jaden could easily escape. He returned to the place where he started his duel with titan, the first thing he heard was Syrus's voice.

"Jaden are you okay?" He had a look of worry for Jaden.

Then suddenly the sphere Jaden had just excited, vanished into thin air.

"Guys, I have never been better. All I know is I can't begin to imagine what this guy does for an encore."

"You don't think that it was a real shadow game?" Chumley asked concerned.

"Of course not it was all smoke and mirrors like I said before. Now guys I think we better get going." Jaden said as he looked down at Alexis who was still passed out.

"Jaden I have to ask, how does it feel knowing that you just saved one of the best duelists in the school?" Syrus asked his best friend.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm pretty sure if the roles reversed she would have come to help me too. You guys lead the way I will take Alexis." As Syrus and Chumley looked at each other they just shrugged and started to walk out the passage way they came in through. Jaden picked up Alexis who didn't seem like she would wake up soon and followed his Slifer friends.

They four students made it out of the dorm safely. The group walked a little bit into the forest, before Jaden placed Alexis under a tree. "Let's just wait here till she wakes up." Syrus said to Jaden and Chumley who both looked exhausted.

"Want to kill the time with a friendly duel? You two verse me?" Jaden said all smiles

"Really Jaden after all that you did today, and you still want another duel." Chumley was so confused, he hated to duel, and he couldn't understand how Jaden wanted to duel every second.

"You scared Chum? I promise I will go easy." Jaden started to tease.

"I'm not scared." Chumley assured himself.

"Guys look." Syrus said interrupting his friends. "Alexis looks like she is about to wake up."

A few seconds after saying it, what Syrus said came true. Alexis started to open her eyes and the first thing she saw were Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's faces looking down at her. "Well hello their sleepy head" Jaden said as she was looked squarely at Jaden.

"Where am I? And what are you doing here" She asked in somewhat of a daze.

"Well that is one way to thank us" Jaden said as he started to laugh. "We were here because we needed to find the bad guy, win the duel, then save the damsel in distress."

"Yeah some weird man snatched me."

"That's right; we also found your card and this." Jaden handed Alexis her Etoile Cyber, and a picture in a frame. Alexis looked at the photo to see that it was of her brother.

"This is my brother how did you…" Alexis started, but was cut off.

"I know, we brought the photo as a way to let you know that we want to help you find him. After all we can't have you being snatch up by someone, while you are looking for him all by yourself."

"You were really worried for me." Alexis said, not meaning to say it out loud for the boys to hear.

"Well of course we were we don't like seeing our friend in any trouble. Now we should probably get going before we get in trouble. We will see you around Alexis."

"Thank you Chumley, Thank you Syrus, and Thank you Jaden. I hope to actually see you in class today."

"Yeah, see you around class Alexis" Syrus said as he followed Jaden and Chumley as they started to run off.

"Oh and remember Alexis, if anyone asks we weren't here." Jaden yelled back to her.

Alexis stood up and watched as she watched the boys who saved her run off. 'But fortunately you were here Jaden, and thanks to you I'm safe. And with your help I may be able to save my brother too.'

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**Author's Ending Note: Once again sorry for the extended delay in getting you this Chapter. As I said before I am going mostly off the anime for season, so Jaden's deck is still focusing on his Elemental HERO's. While from season 2 on, the True HERO's and HERO support cards will be introduced; as well the background about some of the main True HERO's Jaden will use. I might add a few here and there in the first season but the only one for the near future is Gusty Grey and maybe one or two spells that help the whole HERO archetype. Anyway thank you for reading; please comment to tell me how I can improve the story, or my writing in General. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.**

**Here is the full card Stats (Note I will do this at the end of each chapter if they have cards I created)**

**True HERO Gusty Grey**

**(Level 5)**

**Warrior/Effect**

**When this monster is Summoned, destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can destroy one Spell and Trap your opponent has on the field. The effects of this card cannot be negated.**

**Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was a bright sunny morning on a Saturday morning at Duel Academy. Everyone had plans to sleep into noon, although those plans were abruptly about to come to an end. A day had passed since Jaden, Syrus and Chumley entered the Abandoned Dorm. Unfortunately this decision might come back to haunt them. Rounding the corner of the dirt path that lead to the Slifer Dorm was a Black military style truck filled with men in a green uniform. As the truck made a stop in front of the Slifer Dorm, every person within left the truck and headed up the stairs that lead to the top rooms of the Dorm.

The pounding of boots on the stairs was so loud that it woke up the Slifer Headmaster Professor Banner. Being that it was Saturday he didn't need to get up till much latter, causing Banner to be angered by what he thought to be unnecessary noise from his students. Still his pajamas, Banner left his room, and once he opened the door he started to yell, "Aren't we all a little too old to play war boys, it's not even eight yet, so why don't you play a nice quiet game." But as Banner's eye's finally adjusted to the light he noticed that none of his students were up yet, it was a group of men from the Disciplinary Action Squad.

Banner was shocked, so he went over to the only lady of the Action Squad, she was the last person out of the truck. "Excuse me Miss, why are you here?" Banner asked trying to clear up his confusion.

With the most serious looking face, the woman replied "I am the Chairwoman of the Disciplinary Action Squad; and we are here because two of your students had trespassed on property that students are not allowed on. Now if you excuse me." The Chairwoman walked past Banner and jogged up the steps. She walked up to the room her men had been standing outside of.

She started the pound on the door with her fist, "Open this door, right this instant. If you don't comply I will have this door busted down."

The pounding and yelling had finally woken Jaden up, and he just had enough wits about him to shoot a quick comment. "Is that so, you and what army?" Jaden said this with a small smile as he started to sit up on the bottom buck which he slept in.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad, now I repeat, open the door." The woman said in a loud stern voice.

Jaden fell off the bottom bunk; he heard about the Squad, they meant trouble, "The Disciplinary Action Squad!" Jaden got to his feet and quickly made his way into the door. Once there, he opened it to see a woman with black hair that went down to her shoulders looking straight at him.

"You must be Jaden Yuki, and the blue haired one on the second bunk," the chairwoman motioned her head in the direction of the blue haired Slifer. "Syrus. Both of you are under campus arrest."

"What did we do?" Jaden asked of the woman standing in front of him.

"What you did, along with your punishment will be mad clear during your interrogation."

"Interrogation!" Syrus shouted from the middle bunk.

"Yes, now hurry up and get dressed. The interrogation starts in an hour and I have to escort you there." She closed the door leaving both Syrus and Jaden confused.

"Jaden, what do you think we did?" Syrus asked as he got out of his bunk and headed over to his Red Jacket.

"I don't know Sy but whatever this is for, it sure isn't good." Jaden had now switched out of his sleepwear and into his Slifer uniform. "Let's go Sy, the sooner we leave the quicker we get back and then breakfast." Jaden said with a smile as he exited out of the room.

Syrus wasn't too far behind Jaden. As soon as Syrus had left the room he was immediately in the presence of two larger men. The two men lead Syrus down the steps and beside Jaden, who was also accompanied by two larger men. The chairwoman was now talking with Banner again, but as she saw that both Jaden and Syrus were ready, she seemingly broke off the conversation to attend to the boys, "time to take these two to their interrogation. Help them into the vehicle." She motioned to two men who were beside both Jaden and Syrus.

Once everyone was in the vehicle they headed for Duel Academy. The drive was silent; all that could be hear were the vehicle's tires rolling on the dirt path. The ride was short, no more than 10 minutes. The moment the vehicle came to a complete stop the men inside immediately evacuated. Then last one out telling Jaden and Syrus to hurry up.

Both Jaden and Syrus were escorted to a room near the chancellor's office that was surrounded with large projection screens. Both boys were standing in the room for a few minutes before images started to appear on the screens. Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, and the Chairwoman appeared onto three different screens.

"Good Moring everyone" Chancellor greeted everyone in attendance. "So why are we here today?"

"It is because I have received an anonymous letter from a staff member that both Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale had trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm. We have rules in place prohibiting students from entering that Dorm." The Chairwoman reported to everyone.

"Well what do you suppose we do about this matter?" the Chancellor asked in response to this news.

"I believe we should suspend both Syrus and Jaden. This will set an example for all the students."

"Now, now, what kind of example are we setting here? This just looks like we are unreasonable hard heads. We should create something that is more sporting for our students." Crowler began

"Sporting?" Both the Chancellor and Jaden asked in unison.

"Yes sporting. We are a school dedicated to dueling, so perhaps a Tag-Team Duel. Jaden and Syrus team up, if they win no further punishment, if they lose they are expelled. " Crowler said in response to the Action Squad's leader.

"A Tag-Duel; that sounds great Teach" Jaden said giving his approval to this way of punishment.

"But Jaden, he said expelled. I much rather take the suspension where we for sure come back, instead of this huge risk." Syrus said in serious concern.

"Don't sweat it Sy, we will be fine," Jaden said softly to Syrus, with a huge reassuring smile on his face, then Jaden faced up to the Chancellors screen "If Crowler' s offer stands, me and Syrus agree to the challenge."

"Very well then, I will find opponents for your match…" Chancellor Sheppard started but was interrupted.

"Oh Chancellor Sheppard don't worry about a single thing. I will take care of all the details." Crowler said with a smile on his face.

"Well then I don't see why we have to stay here anymore, everyone is dismissed." Chancellor Sheppard as his image left the screen.

"Jaden I really don't know about this." Syrus said as they walked out of the room.

"Sy, the only thing you shouldn't know right now is what we are having for breakfast, race you back to the dorm." Jaden said as he sprinted down the halls of the Academy.

After the run back to the dorm, the first thing the Slifers did was try to find food. Once they made it into the dinner hall of the Slifer Dorm, both Jaden and Syrus noticed Chumley was at a table with three plates beside him. "Hey Cum, thanks for breakfast" Jaden said as he walked behind Chumley and took one of the plates.

"That wasn't really for you but whatever Jaden. Why did you two leave this morning?" Chumley said as he slid a plate in the direction of Syrus, who seemed very quiet.

"We were about to get suspended for going into the Abandoned Dorm." Jaden said very calmly.

"About to?" Chumley said somewhat confused.

"Yeah, then Crowler offered us a Tag-Team duel. So if Sy and I win, we stay in school with no punishment, but if we lose we are expelled."

"Man, Jaden I would have just taken the suspension, it's not like you were going to go to classes anyway."

"Well this seems like it would be more fun. I mean dueling with your best friend as your partner, what could be better." Jaden said with a huge smile on his face.

"Not going to be expelled because of it." Syrus said under his breath, but loud enough for his friends to hear. "I got it! Chumley was there too! That means he could take my place. It would give us a better chance to stay."

"Jaden, are you okay with this?" Chumley asked of Jaden, while edging closer to the door.

"I don't really care which of you I duel with, I know no matter what the pairing we will do just fine. Besides I think you should really ask the Action Squad or Shepard. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take my mid-day nap." Jaden said as he got up from his seat and left the room.

"I will see what I can do Syrus, let's hope for the best." Chumley said as he got up from his seat and headed out the same door as Jaden had did moments before; leaving Syrus alone to stare at the plate in front of him. He was too nervous to eat; he could very well be the reason why his best friend will have to leave the school, and the chance to be the King of Games.

Chumley had made his way to the office of Chancellor Shepard. His intentions were still to try and become Jaden's partner for the stay or go home Tag-Duel. Thankfully the Chancellor was very accommodating to Chumley request to speak with him.

As soon as Chumley walked in the door of the Chancellor's office, he started to plead his case. "I'm sorry Chancellor, but Jaden and Syrus weren't the only people to have trespassed yesterday. I was with them and the reason why they were there; I was the one who lead them throughout the dorm. Therefore I should be the one who should duel with Jaden, not Syrus."

But just before the Chancellor could say anything to Chumley in response the door to his office opened again. Alexis Rhodes had just entered. "Chancellor, I was the reason that Jaden and the others were at the dorm yesterday, they were there helping me… helping me find my brother."

"Don't listen to her, she wasn't there, she had nothing to do with this. It was me, Jaden, and Syrus. "

"Chumley you don't have to protect me, now please Chancellor allow me to become Jaden's partner for the match."

"Now children, I understand there is a lot at stake with this duel, and I love to know that my students are looking out for one another; but there is nothing I can do about this pairing. Besides I am sure that Syrus and Jaden will do just fine in their duel. I know you two might be worried about Syrus, but if he is anything like his brother there is nothing to worry about."

"It's not even the worry, it the fact I just want to duel alongside Jaden. He is interesting, he has so much fun and energy when he duels; I kind of wished that if I dueled alongside him, I could have more fun." Alexis added in her perspective.

"Why yes he does have that when he duels, now doesn't he. He is very interesting indeed. Now you two should hurry along and enjoy your weekend." The Chancellor said in response to Alexis's comments.

The two students started to head out of the office. But as soon as they left, Alexis turned to Chumley "I just wanted to thank you again Chumley, for the help you Jaden and Syrus gave me yesterday, it won't go unforgotten."

"It shouldn't really be me or Syrus you thank. Jaden is the one who dueled and for that matter even found you. Sorry Alexis, I should really get going and tell Sy the bad news." Chumley said as he started to slowly walk back the hall.

"Jaden" said Alexis in a faint voice as she turned and walked away.

As soon as Chumley entered his room, Syrus was all over him. "So what did he say? Do I still have to duel?"

"Syrus I tried, even going as far as to saying I was the one leading you guys. But he said he couldn't change it."

"Well he obviously saw through that lie, you couldn't be leading anything when you're hiding behind my back." Jaden said as he shuffled his deck together.

"How can you look so calm Jaden, aren't you at all afraid that I'm going to lose the duel for us?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Not a chance. Like I said Sy, this is my first tag-team match, why would I want someone other than my best friend to be my partner for something so fun." Jaden said with a smile to Syrus. "Come on Syrus, if we both duel our very best there is no way we are going anywhere."

"But Jaden, my very best is like Chumley at his worse."

"Then let's fix that right now," Jaden said as he held up his deck "we are going to practice." Jaden grabbed two duel disks from off the ground and then handed one to Syrus "Grab your deck and then meet me by the water." After saying this he left the room.

"Do you think he meant what he said about not being afraid for this match?" Syrus asked of Chumley.

"Here is the thing Sy, Jaden is a great duelist, and he believes in himself. So he has the belief that he will win with you, so in his mind there is nothing to worry about but having fun. You should go out there now and have some Sy." Chumley said has he handed Sy his deck, and directed him to the door.

"Thanks Chum, I will try." Syrus said as he headed down the cliff's rock path that lead to the water. When he got to the bottom of the path, Jaden was there waiting looking out into the ocean. "You ready Jaden?"

Jaden suddenly turned around to see a smiling Syrus. "I was born ready. Glad to see you smile Sy haven't seen it in a few days."

"If you two are ready, why don't you start to practice for your Tag-Duel?" Chumley shouted from the top of the cliff.

"Who are they practicing with?" A girl's voice asked from behind Chumley.

As Chumley looked around he saw Alexis, "Oh hey Alexis, they are just about to start to duel each other."

"That is no way to practice for a Tag-Duel." Alexis commented "they should go up against another team."

"Yeah, but who would they go up against?" Chumley asked confused.

"Do you have a deck?"

"Well, duh I have a deck."

"Then you and me."

"Hey guys! Don't start!" Chumley shouted down to Jaden and Syrus.

"Why?" Jaden asked

Alexis stepped forward and looked down the cliff "Because you're going to practice for real. You and Syrus will face off against me and Chumley."

"So you came back for another loss Alexis?" Jaden said with a laugh.

"More like to even the score. Chumley just went to get his deck; we will be there in a second." Alexis said this then left the sight of both Syrus and Jaden.

"Looks like this will be better than expected Sy." Jaden said as he walked over to Syrus.

"No all it is making my loss, yours too." Syrus said while looking to the ground.

"Oh come on Syrus, this is meant to be fun. Don't be down in the dumps." Jaden said while looking at the path that Alexis was walking down with Chumley trailing behind.

Once Chumley reached the bottom of the path, Alexis was the first to speak "Everyone ready?"

"I am." Chumley said as he activated his duel disk.

"You know it." Jaden replied as he looked to Syrus "You ready Sy?"

"As ready I will ever be." Syrus said as he placed his deck into the duel disk.

"Then let's start this. But here is how we will play. First off we can't share any cards in our hand with our partners, but we can share cards on the field and the graveyard. Next no one can attack till everyone has had a turn, and we also start off with 8000 life points. Sound good?" Alexis said while she placed her deck into her duel disk and activated it.

"It sounds good; now it's time for us to get our games on." Jaden said as he was the last to activate his disk. "So what will the order be?"

"Jaden you can start, then me, after Syrus, and last will be Chumley."

"Alright then I draw." Jaden looked at his hand and decided he would play it safe. "I will start this game with everyone's favourite green Hero; Avian." As Jaden placed the Elemental HERO Avian card on his duel disk, the winged hero did a backflip onto the field. Elemental HERO Avian (Atk: 1000 Def: 1000) "And that will do for now, your turn Alexis."

"Thank you Jaden" Alexis said as she drew her card "I will summon a monster you should be familiar with, come forth Etoile Cyber." The dancer with ribbons around her arms, a red body suit and long red hair danced her way in front of Alexis. Etoile Cyber (Atk: 1200 Def: 1600) "Then I will place a card face down, go Syrus."

"Well now that it's my turn I will draw." As he drew he studied his hand 'Okay, I have Patroid, its attack and defence points are equal to Etoile Cyber's attack. Yeah that's smart; if she attacks she destroys her monster too.'

Jaden saw that Syrus was just staring at his cards. "You got something Sy?"

This got Syrus to look up "Well I think so; I'm going to summon my Patroid in Defence Mode." A police car, with the head lights as eyes, with the tires as its feet and had sounded it's alarm as it entered the field of play. Patroid (Atk: 1200 Def: 1200) "I will end my turn."

"Syrus! Why did you do that?" Jaden asked in shock.

"What did I do wrong?" Syrus asked in concern.

"You didn't use the effect of Patroid. You could have seen Alexis's facedown." Jaden told Syrus the effect of Patroid

"Excuse me guys but it's my turn." Chumley said as he already had drew his card, while Jaden was talking to Syrus. "And now that it is I'm going to summon Eucalyptus Mole" What looked to be an Echidna with leaves on its back appeared on the field. Eucalyptus Mole (Atk: 300 Def: 1300)"Next I will place a card face down to end my turn."

"Now it's my turn," Jaden drew his card "This draw was pretty good, because it gave me this guy, the Elemental HERO Sparkman." The blue with gold armored Hero appeared in front of Jaden. "Next, I will switch my Avian to Defence Mode." Avian took a knee to signal his change in mode "Now it's time to give that mole a shock, Sparkman attack Chumley's Eucalyptus Mole with StaticShock Wave." Sparkman shot a ball of electricity at Chumley's only monster, destroying it.

"Thanks Jaden because by doing that not only did you allow me to use my moles ability, but you also set off my trap card, Animal Trail. My Moles ability allows me to special summon on monster with Koala in its name, and my trap lets me add one Beast-type monster from my deck to my hand. So I choose to special summon my Sea Koala, and add Tree Otter to my hand." A big eared Koala with a pink shell in its hand appeared on Chumley's side of the field. Sea Koala (Atk: 100 Def: 1600)

"Good Job Chumley." Alexis commented on Chumley's play.

"Uh, thanks Alexis."

"Well Alexis, I'm going to throw down a face down and send it over to you. Let's see if you could do a better Job than Chumley."

"Oh trust me Jaden I will. But first I draw. Now please welcome to the field my Cyber Tutu." A woman with a visor, pink hair, pink and light blue tights, a violet tutu, and ballet shoes appeared onto the field. Cyber Tutu (Atk: 1000 Def: 800) "Now I will have Etoile Cyber attack Elemental HERO Avian." Etoile Cyber went across the field and kicked Avian in the chest, destroying him. "Now I will have my Cyber Tutu attack Syrus directly."

"Wait you can't do that my Patroid is on the field!" Syrus yelled.

"My Tutu can attack my opponent directly if she has less attack points then all of the monsters on my opponent's side of the field. And because both Sparkman and Patroid are stronger, I can attack you Syrus." Alexis cleared things up as Tutu was quickly spinning in the direction of Syrus, once in range she kicked him in the legs.

Jaden and Syrus: 7000

Alexis and Chumley: 8000

"I end my turn; did I do better than Chumley, Jaden?"

"Well you did get the first blood. So I would say so." Jaden responded as he looked over to smiling Alexis.

"Now that it's mine turn I will draw." Syrus drew his card before he started planning out his potential move. "Now I will use my Patroid's ability to see your facedown Alexis." Alexis pressed a button on her duel disk to reveal the Doble Passé Trap card. "Next I summon Steamroid in attack mode." A train with its front wheels as hands appeared onto the field beside Patroid. Steamroid (Atk: 1800 Def: 1800) "Now because I know Doble Passé only works when I attack your monsters Alexis, I will only attack Chumley this turn. I will start with Steamroid, who gains 500 attack points when he attacks an opponent's monster." A 2300 attack point Steamroid rammed right through Chumley's Sea Koala leaving Chumley's field empty. "Now with your field empty I will attack with Patroid, Siren Smasher." Patroid started to advance toward Chumley.

"No you don't Syrus, I activate my Doble Passé, see just because Chumley doesn't have his own monster on the field, my monsters can still protect him. So now with Doble Passé your attack will really become a direct one, but at the cost of my Etoile Cyber attacking you directly. Oh and if you didn't know, my Cyber gains 600 when she attacks my opponent directly." As Etoile Cyber jumped across the field and kicked Syrus in the chest, Patroid had just hit Alexis with a tire.

Jaden and Syrus: 5200

Alexis and Chumley: 6800

"Well with that I end my turn."

"And with your end, comes my start and my draw." Chumley stated as he drew his card. "I'm going to summon my Des Koala in Defence Mode." A brown Koala made its way onto the field and just sat down. Des Koala (Atk: 1100 Def: 1800)

"Why would you summon your Koala face-up, your monster has an effect that activates when it is flipped face-up?" Jaden asked of Chumley.

"I kind of forgot about it till you said something. Guess I couldn't pull off good plays twice in a row. Anyway that is all for now."

"That was a pretty quick move Chum, but now this one will take a little longer; because it's my turn." Jaden said as he drew his card. 'Perfect' He thought as he placed the card into his spell and trap card zone "I activate the Spell card Polymerization, this allows me to fuse together the Elemental HERO's Clayman and Burstinatrix together to form, the one and only Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster." A woman in what looked to be Clayman's body, with a missile launcher that attacked to her right hand, and a red shield in her left appeared onto the field. She instantly took a knee upon entering the game. Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster (Atk: 2000 Def: 2500)

"Now it's time to attack your Etoile Cyber using my Sparkman, StaticShock wave." Sparkman shot a ball of electricity at his target, destroying her on contact.

Jaden and Syrus: 5200

Alexis and Chumley: 6400

"Now I will use the special ability of my Rampart Blaster, she can attack my opponent directly; of course the damage is halved. But hey what can you do." As Jaden was talking, his Blaster was shooting missiles directly at Chumley and Alexis.

Jaden and Syrus: 5200

Alexis and Chumley: 5400

"I think I will throw down a face down, and that will do for now, your turn Alexis."

Alexis without a word drew her card before she speaking, "First I'm going to activate my Prima Light spell card. Here is how it works by sending one Cyber Tutu to the graveyard; I can summon a Cyber Prima from my Hand." Alexis sent the Tutu to the grave, allowing her to summon out a monster in grey and white tights, with hoops around her torso. Cyber Prima (Atk: 2300 Def: 1600) "Next I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two cards." She drew her cards and plotted the rest of her move.

"Now I summon out my Cyber Gymnast in attack mode." A blond muscular woman in black tights appeared onto the field. Cyber Gymnast (Atk: 800 Def: 1800) "Next I equip the spell Lightning Blade to my Gymnast to raise her attack by 800." A large sword went into the hands of the gymnast, raising her attack points to 1600.

"It's time to show you boys what these women are capable of; first I attack Syrus's Patroid using Gymnast," said woman jumped up it to the air and landed right in front of Patroid, As she hit the ground she swung her sword at Patroids midsection, destroying the vehicle.

Jaden and Syrus: 4800

Alexis and Chumley: 5400

"Next up is Prima who will attack Steamroid. Oh don't think I don't know about his negative effect, when Steamroid is targeted for an attack it loses 500 attack points." Prima started to spin around on the spot and mid spin she launched a hoop that was around her torso at Steamroid.

Jaden and Syrus: 3800

Alexis and Chumley: 5400

"And don't you boys think my turn is over just yet, by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one attack position monster on the field, and I choose to destroy Jaden's Sparkman." As Alexis pointed to Sparkman, he exploded into a thousand pieces. "I think I will stop the beating there, your move Syrus."

"That was so sick Alexis! You almost wiped out our entire field." Jaden said all excited

Alexis started to blush, "Um, thank you Jaden."

While Jaden was complementing Alexis's move, Syrus went ahead and drew his card. "I think I will summon out my Submarineroid in attack mode." A giant Submarine with a torpedo appeared in front of Syrus. (Atk: 800 Def: 1800) "I know he may look weak but his ability can make up for it. Because he can attack my opponent directly, so now Submarineroid attack." The torpedo at the bottom of the submarine shot out and hit right beside both Chumley and Alexis.

Jaden and Syrus: 3800

Alexis and Chumley: 4600

"To finish my turn I will use Submarineroid's effect so that when it attacks he is switched to defence mode, then I will set two cards face down." Syrus said as he placed the two cards in his disk.

Now that it was Chumley's turn he drew what was his sixth card. "I'm going to play the spell card Monster Reincarnation; by discarding one card from my hand to the grave, I can add one monster from my graveyard to my hand." Chumley discarded his card to add his chosen card to his hand. "Second I'm going to activate the spell Polymerization to fuse together the Sea Koala I got back using Monster Reincarnation and the Tree Otter in my hand to form Koalo-Koala." A large red-eyed koala, with a tail of an otter, made its way onto the field. Koalo-Koala (Atk: 2800 Def: 200) "Now I use my Koala's effect by discarding one Koala from my hand like Big Koala," Chumley said as he placed said card into the graveyard "I can destroy one monster on the field. And I choose your Rampart Blaster." Koalo-Koala's fist hit the ground, making the ground shake destroying Jaden's last monster. "Now with her out of the way I'm going to destroy Submarineroid with my Koalo-Koala's attack." The submarine was smashed by the hands of the large Koala. "And with that I end my turn."

'How am I going to get out of this? Syrus's facedowns look to be bluffs, I can only buy one turn with my face down Negate Attack, and all I have in my hand is The Warrior Returning Alive so I could only put up a decent defence at best. But hey this duel won't be over till the last card is played.' Jaden was thinking to himself before he drew into his next turn, but he still had hope within himself.

"I draw" Jaden drew, noticing he drew the Pot of Greed "Now I activate Pot of Greed, with this I can draw two cards." Jaden drew his cards, Fusion Recovery and Skyscraper. "Now it's time to turn the tables, because I activate the spell card called Fusion Recovery and here is how it works; I can return a fusion material monster and a Polymerization to my hand. And the monster I choose to return is my Clayman." Jaden placed his used Fusion Recovery in the graveyard, and then grabbed his Polymerization and Elemental HERO Clayman. "Next is the spell card known as The Warrior Returning Alive, this spell allows me to return one Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard to my hand and I know just the monster, the HERO Sparkman." Jaden now placed his used spell in the grave in exchange for his Elemental HERO Sparkman.

"Next I will use one of my favourite spells, Polymerization, to fuse together the Elemental HEROs I just added to my hand this turn. So by fusing Sparkman and Clayman together I get a very familiar hero, the Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" The large yellow armoured hero descended from the Sky onto the field. Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500). "Now I activate Thunder Giants special ability, he can destroy one monster on the field whose original attack points are less than his own. I believe your Cyber Gymnast fits that requirement, so I will allow my Thunder Giants effect to destroy her." Thunder Giant raised his hand over Cyber Gymnast and shot out a giant beam of light down on her, destroying her on contact. "As you know Alexis, the best part of this was that this was his special ability, I can still use his attack. But before I do I'm going to play one more spell, the field spell Skyscraper." Jaden placed the card into his field spell section of his duel disk, and once placed the whole scenery changed into one with huge buildings. "Now with this card in play, when a 'Elemental HERO' attacks a monster with more attack points, the attacking Elemental HERO gets 1000 extra points for that battle. So now I think it's time to destroy that Koalo-Koala; Thunder Giant use Voltic Thunder." Thunder Giant held out both hands, both firing lightning bolts towards Koalo-Koala, hitting it dead on.

Jaden and Syrus: 3800

Alexis and Chumley: 4000

"Now I end my turn, your move Alexis."

"Alright my move" Alexis drew her card. "I will finish this fast, I activate the equip spell called Angle Wing, and equip it to Prima. Done"

"It's my go," Syrus drew his card, and found his move with thanks to his draw "I activate the card Polymerization to fuse together my Rescueroid and Ambulanceroid to form the Ambulance Rescueroid," A red crossover between an ambulance and a fire truck came onto the field . Ambulance Rescueroid (Atk: 2300 Def: 1800). "Now it's time for my Ambulance Rescueroid to attack Des Koala." The Vehicle rode full speed into the Koala, sending it back and destroying it. "That will do it for me."

"That will make it my turn, draw" Chumley drew his card and then placed it in his disk, "I activate Monster Reborn, to resurrect my favourite monster, Big Koala," A giant Koala took the field. Big Koala (Atk: 2700 Def: 2000). "Now I activate the card Wild Nature's Release, this spell allows my Big Koala to add its Defence Points to its Attack Points. So now my Big Koala has 4700 Attack. All of which I'm going to use right now. Go Big Koala attack Syrus's Ambulance Rescueroid."

As the Koala started to move, Jaden intervened, "Not quite Chumley, I activate Negate Attack, this trap negates this attack, and as an added bonus it ends this battle phase." This card caused the Koala to stop in its tracks.

"Well then I end my turn, and because I used Wild Nature's Release I'm forced to destroy my Big Koala." Chumley looked as his monster exploded causing him to place his favourite card to the grave.

"And with your end, comes my turn," Jaden said as he drew his card, "And thanks to this card, this turn will be the last. I activate Miracle Fusion! Here is how it works if I have monsters on my field or graveyard that can be used for a "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster, I can remove them from the game to Fusion Summon that Fusion monster. So now without further ado, I Summon my Elemental HERO Flame Wingman by banishing Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix." Jaden took out said monsters from the graveyard and placed them in his jacket, allowing him to place his favourite monster on his duel disk. Jaden's red and green Hero took the field beside fellow Hero Thunder Giant. Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200). "Now her comes the part where Syrus and I win, Flame Wingman attack and destroy Cyber Prima." Flame Wingman jumped up into the air and using his right arm shoot a ball of fire at Prima. "Now Flame Wingman can use his Super Power, you take damage equal to Cyber Prima's Attack points." Flame Wingman stood in front of Alexis and shoot flames at her, from his dragon arm.

Jaden and Syrus: 3800

Alexis and Chumley: 1700

"And now it leaves Thunder Giant to attack you guys directly." Thunder Giant held up his hand and then lowered it shooting lightning at both Alexis and Chumley.

Jaden and Syrus: 3800 (Winner's)

Alexis and Chumley: 0

"That was a sweet practice, thanks for the fun match, I think it really helped" Jaden said as he walked over to his friends.

"Unfortunately Jaden there was nothing sweet about that." A voice said from above the group of four. "I think it's time for you to practice at a higher level."

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I decided I would change up the story so that Jaden and Syrus would have some experience dueling together. Plus I am going to remove the Episode where Chumley duels his dad, so this duel made it that he didn't lose one. Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I wanted to see how well I could do one. This probably won't happen again though. Thanks for reading. Hope you have a nice day.**


End file.
